What Taste
by lavena valen
Summary: Hidup Sakura berada diujung ketika bertemu dengan keluarga vampire Uchiha. Disaat yang sama ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi semua perintah keluarga yang satu ini. "Bagaimana kalau menikah dengan putraku?"/"Kenapa sih aku harus berurusan dengan Uchiha yang satu ini?" Dapatkah Sakura bertahan? /CHAP 8 IS UP!
1. Vampire's Night

Ada sebuah rumor yang tengah ramai dibicarakan semua orang di Konoha High School. Rumor tentang sakitnya seorang siswi kelas dua. Dia dan teman satu klub misteri mengadakan sebuah acara uji nyali di sebuah bangunan tua. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah walaupun lokasinya sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan. Dikabarkan di rumah itu tinggallah sosok monster penghisap darah. Untuk memastikan hal tersebut mereka membagi menjadi dua grup dan mulai menyusuri setiap sudut rumah dan tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya saja.. salah satu dari anggota mereka menghilang. Dia ditemukan di dekat sebuah tangga dekat pintu masuk. Satu minggu setelahnya, dia bahkan tidak berbicara apapun, makan ataupun minum. Kini dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan sampai sekarang...

"Sakura.. Sakura.. mo! Apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Ino?" Sakura terperanjat dengan panggilan Ino yang mengejutkannya. "Kau ini, aku sedang membicarakan rumor yang beredar di klub misteri, kau malah melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa mungkin.. Sasori-senpai sudah menembakmu?" Sakura tertawa kecil, "tidak mungkinlah. Walau aku berharap mungkin. Dia adalah idola di sekolah ini bahkan ketika dia berada di lapangan. Sedangkan aku hanyalah manajer tim mereka yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"tapi.. kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan kekuasaanmu itu. Jarang-jarang loh ada orang yang direkrut oleh kapten secara langsung, tidak melalui pembimbing. Apalagi kalau bukan suka namanya?" Sakura jadi plin-plan atas pemikirannya, karena itu ia melahap makan siangnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru begitu, Haruno-san! Jadwal istirahat baru saja dimulai." Sakura mendengar sebuah suara rendah yang lembut. Tentu saja bukan suara sahabatnya, ataupun teman perempuannya yang lain. Suara yang khas ini... "Sasori-senpai? Uhk.. uhk..." saking terkejutnya, Sakura sampai tersedak. "selamat siang, manajer. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasori pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Bahkan setelah mengatakan sepatah kata, Sakura masih speechless, menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ciee... yang melambung tinggi ke langit. Ada yang disemangati nih..." Ino berusaha menggoda Sakura.

"hentikan, Ino." Walaupun begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada semburat merah di wajah Sakura. "Ah, Ino. Aku lupa harus kembali ke kelas. Aku belum mengumpulkan tugas ke meja Kakashi-sensei. Aku pasti dimarahi. Aku ke kelas ya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino Sakura berlari meninggalkannya. "seperti biasa, Sakura yang kukenal telah kembali.

* * *

Sakura mendekati bangunan tua itu. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela besar yang berada di sisi-sisinya. Sebuah tirai merah hempir menutupi sepertiga pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Ayolah, ibu tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Anak ibu Cuma kalian berdua dan kami berdua telah hidup lama. Kami tidak bisa tenang meninggalkan kalian sebelum kami melihat kalian mempunyai penerus." Sakura mendengar seorang perempuan berbicara. "tapi bu, aku belum mendapat calon yang tepat. Aku juga masih belum memikirkan hal itu."

"Sasuke, cobalah saran ibu." Ujar seorang laki-laki. "tapi nii-san. Aku masih ingin sendiri. Kenapa ibu berharap padaku. Kan Nii-san masih ada dengan kakak ipar" wanita itu menghela nafas, "kau tahu kan, siklus vampir... bisa jadi Itachi akan memberi keturunan dalam waktu yang lama. Sama seperti ibu."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah bu. Aku tidak mau."

'Eh, tadi mereka bilang apa? Vampir? Vampir yang menghisap darah itu? Tidak mungkin. Aku harus pergi! Perasaanku tidak enak!' tapi sialnya Sakura menginjak ranting kering dan bunyinya terdengar lumayan keras. "Ada manusia!"

Sakura terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang dihadapannya ketika ia tengah merutuk dirinya. Ditatapnya lelaki jangkung berambut gelap dengan mata berwarna merah. Wajahnya yang stoic seputih porselen menambah daya tarik tersendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona?"

"Ak-aku hanya lewat. Tolong lep-lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun. Aku janji!" tubuh Sakura gemetar ketika melihat tatapan lelaki itu. "Sasuke, Apa yang terjadi?" rupanya anggota keluarga lainnya juga datang dan kini, Sakura telah terkepung oleh vampir.

"Dia mendengar pembicaraan kita. Jadi aku harus membunuhnya."

"tu-tuan aku mohon, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku hidup, aku tidak akan membicarakan ini pada siapapun. Tolong!" Itachi yang menatap Sakura ketakutan merasa iba. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk manusia yang melanggar aturan. Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Sakura dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Lengannya yang lain siap untuk menghabisinya.

"Sasuke!" sergah seorang wanita menghentikan Sasuke. "Ada apa ibu? Kenapa ibu keluar?" tanya Itachi.

"Ibu mencium bau manusia." Wanita itu menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sakura terlihat menarik dimatanya, cantik, manis dan sepertinya gadis baik. Mata emeraldnya yang berkata seperti itu. Tidak buruk juga. "Aku akan memberinya sebuah kesempatan. Siapa namamu?"

"Sa-Sakura Haruno." Ujarnya getir. "Baiklah, Haruno-san aku akan memberimu sebuah kesempatan untuk hidup. tapi, kau harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Dengan kata lain, kamu harus menikah dengan orang disampingmu." Wanita itu menunjuk lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Lelaki yang paling kasar yang dia kenal. "Bu, yang benar saja. Kita sedang tidak main. Aku tidak mau.."

"kamu tidak bisa menolak Sasuke. Bagaimana Haruno-san? Apa kau ingin Sasuke membunuhmu atau menikah dengannya?" Sakura sangat takut dengan kematian, dia tidak ingin membuat ayah ibunya cemas apalagi Ino. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan di masa depan, seperti menjadi seorang dokter dan menjadi wanita karier. Tapi dia juga tidak mau hidup untuk menikah dengan seorang vampir berdarah dingin. Apalagi orang seperti Sasuke yang baru ia kenal. "Ak-aku..." tanpa sadar Sakura menjatuhkan air matanya. "Aku ingin hidup!"

* * *

"Ohayo, Sakura. Kenapa denganmu? Matamu hitam." Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat lesu ketika datang. "Ak-aku tidak pa-pa, Sasori-senpai. Arigatou!" Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kamu harus istirahat yang cukup. Hari ini kamu tidak usah datang ke klub. Aku akan meminta izin pada pelatih." Sakura menggeleng cepat. "tenang saja, aku tidak pa-pa. Sakura itu orangnya kuat! He-he. Untuk hari ini aku akan tetap masuk. Semifinalnya makin dekatkan? Sasori-senpai harus semangat!" Sasori mengangguk lalu pamit setelahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, dimana daripada disebut mengantar pulang, orang itu seperti mengawasinya. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, lebih minus dari Sasori-senpai dari segala hal. kenapa Sakura bisa bertemu dengan orang semacam itu? Apalagi dia akan jadi calon suaminya. Hidup ini benar-benar sesuatu!

"nice shoot, Sasori!" teriak Neji dari sisi lain lapangan basket. Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Bahkan setelah selesai latihan, orang yang dia temui setelah pelatih adalah gadis itu. Sasori memang dekat dengan Sakura belakangan ini, tepatnya sebelum musim panas berakhir. "Bagaimana latihannya? Apa sangat berat?"

"Tidak! Karena aku diberi semangat olehmu. Semuanya jadi sangat ringan." Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Sasori-senpai bisa saja." Tiba-tiba dari belakang seorang laki-laki datang dengan menggandengkan kedua lengannya pada Sakura dan Sasori. "nani-nani, kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Mungkinkah.. Sasori menembakmu?"

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kau bau sekali sih! Sana urus saja Hinatamu. Sasori senpai jangan dengarkan kata Naru.."

"Sakura, benar juga. Karena Naruto sudah bilang, aku ingin mempertegasnya sekarang." Sakura kebingungan dengan maksud Sasori. "Sakura, jujur sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Kamu sangat ceria dan baik. Bahkan setelah merekrutmu menjadi anggota klub, aku selalu menantikan hari esok agar dapat melihatmu. Sakura, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Sontak pernyataan Sasori menjadi buah bibir semua orang yang ada di ruang aula saat itu.

"Tidak mungkin, Sasori-kun lebih menyukai Haruno-san. Bagaimana ini?" bisik siswi lainnya. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak percaya pada semua yang terjadi. Sakura terdiam, namun dalam hatinya ia ingin meloncat ke atas genting dan terbang tinggi ke angkasa ketika Sasori mengatakan hal itu. Ia seperti seorang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini saat itu juga. "bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Um!" ia mengangguk mantap. Dan bisa ditebak akhir dari hari itu. Tapi hari yang Sakura pikir berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman hancur ketika ia melihat vampir itu ada di kamarnya. Lebih konyol lagi Sasuke malah seenaknya tidur di ranjangnya tanpa mempedulikan si empunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Lewat mana? Rumah ini dikunci! Kau pakai kekuatan vampir ya?"

Sakura menuduhnya dengan segala kemungkinan—walaupun dugaannya sedikit ngelantur. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Iritnya kata-katanya itu, sampai mengutarakan sebuah alasan saja tidak mau.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa datang ke rumahku? Kau memecahkan jendela? Tidak-tidak. Vampir tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Kau pasti menghilang dan wuisss... datang tiba-tiba. Iya kan?"

"Kau itu manusia yang berisik. Aku membawa kunci rumahmu." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kunci rumah Sakura. "Itu... kunci rumah untuk kaa-san. Kenapa ada ditanganmu? Apa kau membunuhnya? Tidak-tidak. Bukankah kau janji akan menjamin keselamatanku dan keluargaku. Apa perjanjian itu batal? Kaa-san..."

"Orang tuamu ada dirumahku. Aku diminta menjemputmu dan mereka memberikan kuncinya padaku." Ujarnya—yang juga—singkat. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia bersyukur orang tuanya baik-baik saja. "kalau begitu keluarlah dari kamarku! Aku ingin mandi dulu."

"kenapa harus keluar dari kamar calon istriku?" wajah Sakura memerah ketika Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada datar. "dasar vampir mesum! Gila! Sana pergi!"

* * *

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Ano... Mikoto, ini putriku namanya Sakura. Sakura dia adalah teman baikku, Mikoto Uchiha dan suaminya, Fugaku Uchiha." Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Kenapa sih bibi Mikoto mengundang orang tua mereka. Dan lagi.. apa-apaan suasana ini, seperti ibunya dan bibi Mikoto terlihat mengobrol santai. Ayahnya juga mengobrol tentang bisnis.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku tidak paham dan lagi..."

"Sakura-chan, kamu cantik sekali. Oh, ya bagaimana kalau kita menyulapnya, kau setuju?" ujar Mikoto ramah. Sosoknya benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kemarin malam ia lihat. Seorang wanita vampir yang menyeramkan berubah menjadi vampir baik hati. Apa ini ilusi?

"Aku setuju sekali, Mikoto. Kau harus mengajarinya beberapa trik!" Mikoto kembali tertawa bersama ibunya. Sulap? Kok malah membicarakan sulap sih. Apa sih yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah memunggunginya. Rambutnya diterpa angin malam, mengayun kesana-kemari dan matanya menatap langit dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Sakura lebih penasaran dengan isi kepala laki-laki itu. "Ayo, Sakura-chan!" kedua wanita itu menarik Sakura menuju ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan kaum laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba pundak Sasuke ditepuk oleh seseorang. "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" rupanya Itachi bergabung dengannya. "Nii-san, kah?"

"Aku sedang terpikir kalau sesuatu seperti ini harus terjadi padaku setelah beberapa tahun. Aku hanya tidak menyangka keputusan ibu yang mutlak itu." Itachi tertawa kecil, "Menyerahlah. Aku takut pada ayah, ayah takut pada ibu. Jadi percuma kau melawan. Mungkin saja gadis itu memang jodohmu."

"Lebih baik dipasangkan dengan kucing kesayangan Izumi dibandingkan dengannya. Nii-san, kau akan tahu setelah bersamanya hanya lima menit saja. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

"Benarkah? Menurutku, dia gadis yang baik. Izumi menyukainya. Ayah juga,"

* * *

Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar. Gaun malam berwarna merah muda nampak cocok dengannya apalagi senada dengan rambut gulalinya. Setelah dua jam didandani oleh ibunya, Mikoto dan Izumi, akhirnya mereka kelar juga. Mikoto dan Izumi keluar dari ruangannya karena mereka ingin menyambut tamu yang datang. Awalnya Sakura sendiri bingung dengan 'tamu' yang dimaksud mereka. Namun ketika ia mengintip suasana lantai satu dari balkon, ia paham betul.

Bahwa ini adalah pesta pertunangannya.

Artinya mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan.

"Ibu, kok ibu bisa kenal sama tante Mikoto sih? Gimana bisa? Dan pertunangan ini..." Sakura tak henti-hentinya menanyakan hal itu pada ibunya. Namun ibunya hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kenapa sayang? Tidak suka?"

"Tentulah" jawab Sakura sedikit ketus. 'Siapa coba yang mau bertunangan dengan keluarga vampir. Tidak ada yang baik diantara mereka. Apalagi kalau melihat mata merah mereka. Ih, sereeemmm' memikirkan saja membuat Sakura begidik dibuatnya.

"Mama dan tante Mikoto itu berteman dari kecil lalu terpisah dan saat tante Mikoto datang, kita langsung kenal satu sama lain. Lagian Sakura sayang, apa kamu nggak naksir dengan anak mereka? Cakep loh!" Sakura hanya manyun, menirukan lagak ibunya yang sok menasehati.

"Tapi bu.. aku tidak mau dengannya. Oke aku akan dijodohkan dengan siapapun asal bukan dengan dia. Dia itu berbahaya bu... ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mau"

"Apa alasan itu adalah permasalahan jati diri keluarga mereka?" Sakura langsung tercengang ketika ibunya mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ibu tahu?" Ia langsung antusias sekaligus makin mempertanyakan kenapa ibunya masih melanjutkan acara tunangan ini walaupun dia sudah tahu semua yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun ibu berteman dengannya. Dia juga cerita tentang kamu yang menguping pembicaraan keluarga malam itu." Sakura bersuara, "dan ibu masih membiarkan pertunangan ini terjadi? Bu.. bagaimana kalau dia menghisap darahku dan aku mati, lalu aku jadi vampir, berkeliaran dan menghi-"

"Sssst... itu tidak akan terjadi. Ibu kasih tahu ya, vampir yang kamu tahu itu beda dengan kenyataannya. Mereka juga masih bisa keluar di siang hari tanpa terbakar. Sakura, kamu tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Bahwa vampir itu makhluk paling setia yang kamu temui."

* * *

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya. Sejenak laki-laki itu memang tampan dan mempesona. Ia bahkan mempertanyakan siapa sih wanita bodoh yang mau menolaknya. "Kau terpesona dengan wajahku?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan dilihatnya Sasuke selesai memakaikan cincinnya.

"Cih, siapa yang terpesona dengan vampir jelek sepertimu. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir aku bisa terjebak disini." Dalam hati Sakura menarik kata-katanya. Sikapnya itu... berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari fisiknya. "Sekarang kalian resmi bertunangan." Semua tamu bertepuk tangan ikut bahagia atas pertunangan itu.

Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua diminta ikut berdansa di ruang pesta. "Sasuke-san, ke..."

"Sasuke saja..." potong Sasuke. Ia memandu Sakura untuk menari. "Oke. Sasuke, katakan padaku, kenapa kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Sakura. "Hn."

"Hn? Jawaban apa itu?" Sakura malah terheran-heran. "Aku tidak menerimanya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang pada keluargamu? Bilang kau punya pilihan lain kek atau apa kek!" Nada bicara Sakura bersemangat. "Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan? Aku tidak suka ditanya." Nada Sasuke sangat dingin membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Tangannya bahkan bergetar. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya hingga jatuh ke pelukannya. "Apa yang kau..."

"Aku akan menunjukkan alasan kenapa aku tidak bilang pada orang tuaku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena.." Sasuke menyibak bagian belakang rambut Sakura lalu Sakura dapat merasakan suara nafas Sasuke di samping lehernya. Sontak kedua tangan Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin berat. "Sasuke."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura. 'Apa dia marah padaku, eh? Tapi masa bodo dengan sikapnya yang aneh itu!' pikir Sakura.

* * *

"Save!" Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ino hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya kejadian apa yang menimpa gadis itu sampai dia hampir mati kehabisan nafas. "Kau begadang?" Tebaknya. Sakura hanya nyengir mendengar tebakan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa? Mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam? Tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah tipemu, Sakura. Ceritakan padaku ada apa?" Sakura segera menggeleng, "Orang tuaku mengajakku keluar sampai larut malam. Hanya itu. Ngomong-ngomong sensei tumben belum datang."

Ino mendecak, "kau tahu Kakashi-sensei seperti apa kan. Dia mana mungkin datang tepat waktu."

"Hei semuanya... ayo duduk di bangku masing-masing. Maaf bapak telat hari i-"

"Lama!" Gerutu semua murid yang menyeru berbarengan. Kakashi hanya terkekeh, "tapi hari ini bapak punya kejutan untuk kalian. Kita kedatangan murid baru," Kakashi memberi aba-aba agar sosok itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Bisa ditebak hampir semua anak berteriak histeris melihat murid baru itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan yang—tentu saja terpesona oleh wajahnya. "Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya singkat.

"Baiklah, Sasuke duduk di kursi yang kosong. Ah, di samping Sakura itu kosong. Dan.. kita mulai kelas pagi ini." Ketika Kakashi-sensei sibuk dengan kegiatan menulis di papan tulis, tiba-tiba meja Sasuke kejatuhan sebuah pesawat kertas yang berasal dari bangku di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah menulis. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

 _Temui aku di atap saat istirahat. Awas kalau sampai tidak datang!_

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia memutar kenop pintu yang menghubungkan tangga itu pada atap sekolah. Di sana seorang gadis telah menunggunya, "Apa?" katanya datar. Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Ia membiarkan rambut soft pink-nya mengayun bebas di udara.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke sekolahku?" tanya Sakura.

"mereka menyuruhku." Jswab Sasuke singkat. "ano ne.. kuperingatkan padamu satu hal. Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kita itu sudah kenal apalagi bertunangan. Aku tidak mau jadi bahan pembicaraan orang."

"Hn."

CKLEK!

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. "ano, sumimasen telah mengganggu kalian." Gadis itu melarikan diri. Tak lama setelah kejadian di atap, sebuah gosip tersebar di kalangan anak kelas dua.

"Sakura sang ratu penakluk ya~ lumayan juga titel mu. Wajar kalau mereka seperti itu setelah melihat kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke dan kau pacaran dengan Sasori-senpai." Ino mengaduk ice choco miliknya.

Ditatapnya wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat berawan itu. "Kau tahu, aku semakin diacuhkan, aku seperti tidak punya teman lagi si sekolah ini selain dirimu." Sakura meletakkan dagunya di kedua tangannya.

"Saku, boleh kutanya satu hal. Cincin itu apa Sasori senpai yang memberikannya? Wah... romantis juga dia..." Ino sepertinya mulai membayangkan wajah Sakura saat Sasori memberikan cincin itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya meringis melihat sahabatnya leluasa berhayal. 'Ino pasti terkejut jika tahu aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke.'

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak dia datang kesekolah ini dua minggu lalu, dia tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun ya. Apa dia tidak punya teman?"

Sakura mendelik. "Siapa?"

Ino menunjuk seseorang dipojok sana dengan kedua bola matanya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu dia punya teman atau tidak." Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

 _From : Sasori-kun_

 _Sakura, sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di parkiran. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat menarik._

Sakura langsung tersenyum kecil. "Ekhm.. aku tebak dari pacarmu?" Sakura hanya meringis jail. "Apa katanya?" Sakura meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja. "rahasia deh!"

* * *

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Sasori yang datang dengan motor besarnya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kita akan kemana?" Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil, "rahasia dong. Kalau aku kasih tahu nanti tidak kejutan namanya. Ayo!" Sakura berniat untuk naik namun tangannya dicegah oleh seseorang, dan tebak siapa dia? Dia Sasuke Uchiha...

"Hari ini kau ikut denganku. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun." Sasori yang melihat kekasihnya dicegah oleh laki-laki lain merasa kesal. Apa sih maunya? Tiba-tiba datang dan mencegah Sakura pergi

"Maaf tapi Sakura akan pergi bersamaku." Lengan Sakura ditarik ke arah Sasori menyebabkan tubuhnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "Apa kau tidak dengar? Dia akan pergi bersamaku. Mau atau tidak mau ini adalah perintah."

"Kau siapa seenaknya mengatur Sakura untuk pergi bersamamu, hah?" Sasori sepertinya mencari gara-gara dengan Sasuke. Tidak, tidak. Dalam tahap ini sejago-jagonya Sasori dalam bela diri,dia tidak akan menang melawan seorang vampir seperti Uchiha ini. 'Please, Sasuke jangan katakan kalau kau tunanganku. Sasori pasti marah...'

"Aku tunangannya. Kenapa?" Sasori mengendurkan genggaman tangannya pada lenga Sakura. "Tunangan? Tidak mungkin. Sakura berpacaran denganku. Siapa yang percaya dengan omong kosongmu?" Nada bicara Sasori makin meninggi. Inilah yang ditakutkan Sakura. Sasori pasti marah dengannya.

"Ini buktinya." Sasuke memamerkan jarinya dan jari Sakura yang dihias sebuah cincin pertunangan. Hal itu sontak membuat Sasori ambruk tidak kuasa melihat semua kenyataan ini.

"Sasori senpai, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku jamin..." Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa telah menyakiti seseorang yang ia sayangi. Ia yang menghancurkan hati orang itu dan tentu saja sulit untuk mengembalikannya. Sasori masih menatap kepergian Sakura dengan penuh tanya. 'Sial, Uchiha itu...'

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Sasori? Kau tahu dia pacarku kan? Kau tahu itu kan? Tapi kenapa?" Suara parau Sakura masih menggema di ruangan Sasuke. "Ibu yang memintaku." Ujar Sasuke singkat plus dengan kestoic-kannya.

"Tapi kau sudah janji padaku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapaun tentang pertunangan ini. Kau malah mengatakannya pada orang yang sangat kusayangi. Kenapa?" Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Namun Sasuke malah meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Sakura mengusap bekas air matanya yang masih membasahi pipinya. Ia ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, yah.. setidaknya mencari udara segar. Setidaknya agar pikirannya tidak terlalu tertekan. Saat ia menyusuri mansion Uchiha, ia sempat terdiam di tempat ketika melihat sebuah ruangan yang setengah terbuka.

"Nee, Itachi-kun aku haus..." ujar seorang wanita merajuk. Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya mengangguk lalu membiarkan dirinya sedikit merendah sampai Sakura dapat melihatnya... ketika wanita itu menancapkan sepasang taringnya ke leher Itachi dan darahnya keluar. Tubuhnya jadi membeku, apa yang ia lihat tadi... tidak salah lagi, mereka... adalah monster penghisap darah.

CRAKK!

"Suara apa itu?"

'Bagaimana ini? Ak-aku harus kembali! Tapi...'

 **~TBC~**


	2. Fiancee

Sebelumnya terimakasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya dari **piguin, EchaNM, dan Rinda Kuchiki**. Arigatou atas semuanya..

* * *

"Nee, Itachi-kun aku haus..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, silahkan!"

Sakura melihatnya.. sepasang taring yang menancap di leher itu...

Ketika cairan merah kental itu mulai menjalar...

Tidak salah lagi, mereka vampir dan ia terpikir..

Bahwa suatu saat dia—cepat atau lambat—akan seperti mereka berdua.

 **What Taste of My Blood**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU dan Typo

 **Chapter 2 : Fiancee**

Sakura berusaha melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Ia menutup rapat-rapat pintu kamar Sasuke. Tubuhnya bersandar dibalik pintu. Sejenak, tubuhnya ambruk ketika membayangkan bagaimana kakak Sasuke itu saling menghisap darah pasangannya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya. Ada cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

'aku takut...' batinnya berteriak. Tapi kepada siapa ia meminta tolong. Kepada siapa ia menumpahkan semua ketakutannya. Orang tuanya ada di pihak keluarga Sasuke dan Ino tidak mungkin percaya kalau Sasuke seorang vampir.

CKLEK!

"Eh, buka pintunya. Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Sakura menoleh melihat sosok Sasuke mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu membukakan pintu. "Sasuke?"

"Hn. Ibu bilang kamu harus makan malam di rumah ini dan ada yang ingin dia sampaikan."

"Baiklah. Dimana tante Mikoto sekarang?"

"Dia sedang pergi" Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sementara Sakura hanya duduk di sebuah kursi. Keheningan berlangsung untuk waktu yang agak lama sampai Sakura menyadari Sasuke tengah menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Duduk." Ujar Sakura singkat. "Pergi!"

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus pergi? Bukankah kau bilang tante Mikoto mengun-"

"Pergi dari kamarku!" ujar Sasuke mempertegas.

"Aku tidak mau. Siapa lagi orang dirumah ini yang bisa kuajak bicara?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke menarik selimutnya sampai membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Di dalam kegelapan itu, mata Sasuke masih dapat melihat bayangan Sakura. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Dalam visi Sasuke, gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikitpun. 'Dasar keras kepala!' ditambah lagi Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terpejam akibat suara langkah kaki. Ia melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang haus darah. Matanya memerah dan Sakura dapat melihat betapa runcingnya gigi taringnya. "Sasuke.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu mendekati Sakura. Sakura segera bangkit dan mencoba menjauh. "Sasuke, tolong jangan macam-macam!"

"Dasar gadis keras kepala. Andai saja kau memilih pergi dari kamarku, aku tidak akan seperti ini."

Sasuke terus melangkah maju, membuat Sakura mundur sampai di belakangnya hanya tersisa dinding. Ia menangkap kedua pundak Sakura yang saat itu gemetar. "Berikan darahmu. Aku haus.."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Ak-aku tidak mau menjadi vampir. Ak-aku..."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Menjadikanmu vampir? Jangan sombong! Aku hanya haus.." Ia menyibak rambut pink Sakura yang menutupi leher jenjangnya. Perlahan ia hirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. entah kenapa rasanya begitu harum. Bukan karena parfum yang digunakannya tapi karena darah yang terus mengalir, jantung yang berdetak kencang dan rasa hangat tubuh manusianya.

Saat Sasuke menancapkan kedua taringnya di leher Sakura, gadis itu menjerit. Namun Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah lengannya. Sakura mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan rupanya berhasil, tapi justru hal itu membuat luka di leher Sakura sedikit besar dan mencolok.

Sakura berusaha menutupi luka di lehernya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Darahmu itu sangat panas sampai membakar tenggorokanku." Sasuke berkomentar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sasuke, keluarkan aku!" perintah Sakura. Ia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke tapi justru Sasuke telah ada di belakangnya. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidurnya.

"Aku masih belum selesai." Ia kembali menghisap darah gadis itu. ia tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha Sakura untuk memberontak, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan. Karena itu alasan Sasuke setuju pertunangan ini. Sasuke ingin menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Ia tidak peduli gadis itu mati atau hidup.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia segera melepaskan gigitannya. Ia melihat Sakura pingsan karena kekurangan darah. "menarik" gumamnya.

"Entah kenapa darahnya seperti menari-nari dalam diriku! Yang seperti ini tidak boleh dibiarkan sekali minum." Sasuke membersihkan darah yang tersisa di leher Sakura lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang acak-acakan.

 **~What Taste~**

Sakura membuka matanya, ia megingat-ingat sejenak kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Sontak ia segera meraba lehernya yang terasa sakit. "Itu bukan mimpi.." gumamnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan melihat ke arah cermin.

"Ah~ leherku rasanya mati rasa karena digigit. Tepi siapa yang mengobati dan memasang perban ini?" Pikiran Sakura langsung menjurus ke arah 'Sasuke' tapi ia malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'tidak mungkin, si Uchiha arogan itu..'

CKLEK!

"Sasu... –chan?" Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita muda yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sakura-chan rupanya. Sedang apa?"

"Eh, I-Izumi.. san?" Sakura gugup.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menghampiri Sakura. Tiba-tiba hidungnya bergerak-gerak mengendus. "Aroma apa ini? terlihat enak?" Izumi berjalan menuruti instingnya sebagai vampir dan perjalanannya sampai di depan selimut yang bercampur bercak merah darah. "Darahmu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Sasuke yang melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk. "Dan kamu masih hidup?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "I-ya." Dia kelihatan bingung. Izumi segera menghampirinya lalu memeluknya gembira. "itu bagus!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apanya yang bagus?"

"Sasuke tidak membunuhmu. Itu adalah hal paling bagus. Kamu tahu seberapa lama Sasuke sering ditunangkan? Tapi tunangannya itu selalu meninggal karena digigitnya."

Izumi tersadar Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya berbicara, "Ah, maaf menakutimu. Tidak pa-pa, kamu tidak perlu takut." Ia merangkul Sakura. "ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sasu-chan? Kaa-san memanggilnya."

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku pingsan saat dia menghisap darahku."

"Ada apa Izumi?" sebuah suara memecah pembicaraan mereka. Rupanya Sasuke telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia melepas jaket dan syal miliknya. "Sasuke, yang benar Izumi nee-san" Izumi mengoreksi.

"Ibu meminta kalian datang ke teras belakang. Kita akan makan malam di sana. Kebetulan cuacanya sedang bagus. Dan Sakura-chan... ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"selagi ini acara keluarga, kenapa kamu masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Ayo!" Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura tidak menyangka, makan malam yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah makan malam selayaknya manusia. Tentunya dengan makanan manusia. Karena lokasi makan malam di teras belakang, mereka sekalian membuat barbeque.

"ano.. vampir itu... bisa makan?" bisik Sakura. Sasuke tidak merespon. Sakura menyikut lengan Sasuke. "Hn."

"tapi makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh kami bukan sebagai nutrisi yang dimaksud manusia. Hm, mungkin bagi manusia seperti _junk food_ atau semacamnya. Pada akhirnya, nutrisi utama kami adalah darah." Jelas Izumi.

"Sakura-chan, ayo duduk di sebelahku." Panggil Mikoto dari kejauhan. Sakura mengangguk lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Sakura-chan, aku dengar kamu tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini karena Sasuke vampir?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, walau dalam hatinya menjawab setuju tapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. "Aku mendengarnya dari ibumu, karena itu aku menyekolahkan Sasuke di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku yakin, Sasuke bisa bertindak layaknya manusia."

Mikoto memperhatikan leher Sakura yang tertutup perban. "Apa Sasuke sudah menghisap darahmu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku... agak takut akan mati atau berubah menjadi vampir." Ungkap Sakura. "kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Sasuke menghisapnya sangat dalam dan rasanya semua darah di tubuhku akan hilang diminumnya..." Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil, "dengar Sakura-chan, aku pastikan kamu akan jadi manusia seutuhnya dan tentu saja hidup. aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke membunuhmu, oke?"

 **~What Taste~**

Sakura membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang tercecar di meja. Ia melihat bangku sebelah kanannya. Kosong. 'Sasuke pasti pergi saat pelajaran masih berlangsung..' Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju kantin.

'Yosh, hari ini aku akan menjelaskannya pada...'

"Lihat anak itu!"

"Siapa? Dia? Ah, dia anak kelas 2-B kan? Namanya Haru-"

"Tch, jangan keras-keras. Kamu tahu, dia berpacaran dengan dua pangeran sekolah kita."

"Eh, bukannya dia memang pacarnya Sasori-senpai?"

"Iya, tapi dia juga berpacaran dengan Sasuke, murid pindahan itu. kemarin katanya ia memutuskan Sasori-senpai di parkiran."

"Ih, kejam banget! Sudah enak bisa dekat dengan Sasori-senpai, dia malah jalan dengan Sasuke, gimana sih!"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Saat itu siswi-siswi yang bergosip tentang dirinya hanya menunduk dan diam. Sakura kembali fokus pada makanannya. Ia berusaha menelan sandwich namun agaknya kesusahan karena luka di lehernya masih terasa perih. 'Sakura, semangat! Jangan karena Ino tidak ada, kamu jadi lemah begini!'

Sakura tersenyum kecil, mencoba menyemangati dirinya yang sedang terpuruk. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada Ino. Apalagi sekarang Ino sedang izin karena menjenguk neneknya yang sakit. Sakura kembali memakan sandwichnya.

BUK!

Sakura merasa tubuhnya terdorong sebuah gaya. Punggungnya terlihat lengket dan bau amis menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Hei, Haruno Sakura! Aku tidak peduli kau senpaiku, tapi jangan mentang-mentang Sasuke-senpai juga suka denganmu, kamu malah meninggalkan Sasori-senpai!"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ia mencoba sabar, 'mereka salah paham padaku. Aku tidak suka dengan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya...'

BUK!

Kali ini benda berwarna oranye melekat di bahu Sakura. "Iya, kasian Sasori-senpai."

Murid-murid lainnya, khususnya fangirl-nya Sasori ikut meneriaki Sakura. Tidak sedikit pula dari mereka yang melemparinya dengan telur, tomat bahkan minuman kaleng yang masih ada isinya. "Kemarin aku melihat Sasuke membawanya pergi setelah bertengkar dengan Sasori-senpai"

"Iya, waktu itu aku juga melihat Sakura dan Sasuke di atap."

Sakura hanya duduk diam, bahkan ketika pecahan telur mengenai sandwichnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap kerumunan siswi-siswi yang melemparinya. Tiba-tiba teriakan, makian dan lemparan mereda. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara khas itu, Sakura sangat mengenalnya, itu suara Sasori-senpai. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Sasori-senpai?" "Sasori-kun?"

"Kenapa kalian berbuat seperti ini padanya? Apa salahnya?"

Semua siswi yang ada di sana hanya terdiam, lalu muncul sosok siswi berambut hitam berteriak, "Dia telah menyakiti hatimu, Sasori. Aku, kami semua puas menjadi fansmu, walaupun kami sangat ingin menjadi pacarmu. Ah, kamu sudah punya pilihan sendiri. Kami menghargainya."

"Iya, kami menghargainya bahkan ketika kalian resmi pacaran. Tapi dia malah berselingkuh dengan Uchiha Sasuke, murid pindahan itu."

"Awalnya ini hanya desas-desus. Tapi kemarin kami melihat kalian bertiga di parkiran, dan akhirnya dia malah pergi dengan Sasuke dihadapanmu. Bukankah saat itu dia memutuskanmu?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Sasori keras. Semua fansnya hanya diam.

Sasori membantu Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Dia tidak salah apapun. Dan kemarin hanya salah paham."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia akrab sekali dengan Sasuke? Pasti ada apa-apa. Apalagi kemarin dia lebih memilih pergi dengan Sasuke daripada denganmu. Kamu pasti dicampakkan."

"Iya, aku juga melihat wajah Sasori-senpai sangat sedih saat itu. pasti dia memutuskannya!"

"Buktikan kalau dia tidak memutuskannya! Buktikan! Dia pasti malu sendiri!"

"Cukup! Sakura tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Ujar Sasori tegas. "dan sebagai bukti kalau dia tidak memutuskanku..." Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya dan saat itu ia menciumnya dihadapan banyak orang.

Mereka semua sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Sasori sekaligus hanya bisa terpaku. Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. "Lihat! Masih ada dari kalian yang meragukan?" perlahan kerumunan itu makin menipis dan semua orang pergi.

Dari kejauhan sana seorang laki-laki memandang semua peristiwa yang terjadi begitu saja. Ia menatap gadis bersurai pink yang terlihat bahagia ketika Sasori datang. "Oy, Sasuke! Ke kantinnya nanti beres-"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan koridor secepat mungkin.

 **~What Taste~**

Sasori menggerak-gerakkan handuk yang ada di pucuk kepala Sakura. "Ini untukmu!" Ia memberikan sekaleng kopi padanya. "terima kasih."

"Kenapa kamu tidak hanya diam saja ketika mereka meneriakimu?" tanya Sasori pada akhirnya. Ia duduk di samping Sakura. "ak-aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana.. walaupun yang mereka lihat itu hanya salah paham, tapi faktanya aku bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak punya pilihan karena orang tuaku menjodohkanku."

Tetes-tetes air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya. "mereka seenaknya mengatus hidupku dengan menjodohkanku. Aku tidak ingin Sasori-senpai tahu masalahku. Aku takut kamu akan meninggalkanku."

"Hei.. hei.." Sasori memutar pundak Sakura berhadapan dengannya. "kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu? Kita inikan sepasang kekasih." Sasori menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi... kamu harus jujur padaku apapun yang terjadi. Jika ada masalah atau hal yang mengganggu hatimu, cukup katakan. Aku tidak akan marah atau pergi! Kita akan cari solusinya. Oke?" Sakura mengangguk. "Ah, tadi ciuman itu..."

"Kenapa? Ingin lagi?"

"Ap-Apanya yang ingin lagi. Hanya saja, tadi sangat mengejutkanku!" Pipi Sakura merah merona. "Hm, berarti mulai sekarang kamu harus waspada karena kamu tidak tahu kapan aku akan menciummu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih atas sarannya!"

 **~What Taste~**

Izumi membenarkan letak topi kebunnya. Ia menggali beberapa lubang kecil di kebun di dekat rumah. "Ah, siang-siang begini enaknya tidur. Sayang, aku sudah membeli tanaman ini. sia-sia kalau tidak ditanam."

Dari kejauhan sana, Izumi dapat melihat sosok Sasuke tengah memasuki rumah. 'aneh, tidak seperti biasanya dia terburu-buru masuk ke rumah. Apa ya?'

Rupanya keanehan itu berlanjut sampai hari-hari berikutnya. Sasuke—menurut keluarganya—berubah kembali ke sikap ketika dia tidak mengenal Sakura. "Kaa-san tahu, kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah berkumpul lagi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ah, aku juga penasaran, kenapa dia lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Kalau tidak ya paling ke sekolah dan rumah yang dulu. Izumi, maukah kau menyelidikinya untukku?"

Izumi memiringkan kepalanya, "menyelidiki?"

"Iya, dia pasti ada apa-apa dengan Sakura. Apa dia berteng-" belum selesai Mikoto berbicara tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. "hallo?" Izumi hanya terpaku mendengar pembicaraan Mikoto yang cukup lama.

"-Oke, oke. Sasuke akan melakukannya hari ini. Iya, aku pasti menjaganya. Ah, selamat bertugas!" Klik!

"Siapa bu?" Mikoto melirik ke sumber suara lainnya. Sasuke telah berdiri di kaki tangga. "Ah, itu ibunya Sakura. Sasuke, ambil kunci mobil Itachi dan bawa Sakura kemari. Suruh untuk mengemasi pakaiannya."

"Berkemas? Untuk apa, bu?" kali ini Izumi ikut angkat bicara. "Orang tua Sakura pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi mereka menitipkan Sakura pada kita. Sudah cepat pergi Sasuke!" dengan malas Sasuke pergi. Mikoto kembali duduk di sofa, "tentang rencana tadi..."

 **~What Taste~**

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke. 'kenapa aku harus tinggal dirumahnya? Ini semua salah otou-san dan okaa-san! Seharusnya mereka membiarkanku sendiri. Atau kalau tidak, bawa saja aku sekalian, biar bisa pindah sekolah' kekesalannya bertambah ketika Sasuke sepertinya menjauhinya.

'kenapa dia tidak bicara? Apa dia sedang stress atau semacamnya? Mencurigakan!'

"Sakura-chan, selamat datang!" Mikoto memeluk Sakura lembut. "Aku senang akhirnya kamu tinggal bersama kami. Sudah lama momen ini kutunggu. Apalagi Sasuke..." Mikoto melirik ke anak bungsunya. Wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan akan pembicaraan mereka. Dia malah pergi meninggalkan keluarganya. "Tante, Sasuke kenapa?"

"Eh, Sakura-chan tidak tahu?" Mikoto lebih terkejut lagi ketika Sakura tidak tahu alasannya.

"Tidak. Dia sudah begitu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku kira dia sedang kelaparan atau semacamnya?" Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat gestur Sakura yang menirukan gaya Sasuke.

"Mungkin. Tapi kukira dia sudah makan. Sasuke tidak meminta darimu?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku? Kenapa aku harus memberinya makan?" Mikoto tersenyum kecil, "Karena kamu tunangannya. Tapi aneh... kenapa dia begitu ya?" Sakura hanya bisa menebak-nebak isi pikiran Sasuke.

Suatu ketika Sakura tengah bersantai setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. "Akhirnya kelar juga. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke sedang apa ya?"

Sakura beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Berhubung kamar Sasuke berada di samping kamarnya, ia tidak susah-susah melangkahkan kaki jauh. Sakura mengintip dari lubang kunci. "Aneh.. dia tidak ada di kamarnya."

'Mungkin dia sedang pergi!' pikir Sakura. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi dua jam lamanya dia tidak bisa menutup matanya. 'heh, kenapa? Padahal aku tidak minum kopi atau sejenisnya.' Sakura mulai khawatir kondisi tidur larutnya mempengaruhi jam sekolahnya.

'Aku harus menemukan cara agar aku dapat tidur pulas. Ah, segelas susu mungkin bisa membuatku mengantuk.'

Sakura menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Penerangan yang minim di sekelilingnya membuatnya harus meraba-raba rak yang berisi bahan makanan. 'Uwaahh... aku kira vampir hanya minum darah. Tidak kusangka mereka punya persediaan makanan manusia juga'

Sakura mengaduk-aduk gelas susunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara. Ia putuskan untuk mengintip sejenak.

"Kamu belum tidur, Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh ke samping, melihat kakaknya bergabung. "Ada masalah? Izumi bilang akhir-akhir ini kamu sering menyendiri."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding, 'Sasuke dan Itachi-san? Kenapa mereka masih belum tidur.' Sakura bahkan hampir lupa kalau mereka berdua berbeda dengannya. Bahwa mereka terbiasa di dalam kegelapan, mereka makhluk malam yang suka menghisap darah. Mereka vampir.

"Hei, wajahmu menerangkan kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Selain itu, darimana saja kamu pergi?"

"Aku ke pergi ke villa yang dulu." Itachi memandang langit malam diatasnya. "jangan bilang kamu masih belum bisa melepaskan kepergiannya." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

'Kepergian-Nya? Siapa yang Itachi-san maksud?'

"Aku yakin Akari-chan tidak akan tenang kalau kau terus memikirkannya. Lagipula Sasuke, sekarang situasinya telah berbeda. Kamu punya tanggung jawab lain..." Itachi dan Sasuke saling menatap. Lalu Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tahu."

Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi di sana?" Sakura merasa dirinya disinggung langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Ah, maaf aku..." Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke?"

 **~TBC~**

Next Chapter :

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Ami."

"Kami mencium bau darah!"

"Level E? Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua!"

"nee, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah sebenarnya kamu..."

"Sakura!"

"Sasori-senpai!"

 **A/N :**

Chap 2 is update! akhirnya selesai juga...

Di chap ini Sasuke shock banget ketika ngeliat Sakura dengan Sasori-senpa. **EchaNM:** Sasori-senpai punya peran besar... Sakura juga direbutin CMWIW...

 **Rinda Kuchiki:** Sasuke gak terlalu posesif di chap ini, tapi mungkin di chap depan akan ditambah lagi...

Oke, terimakasih atas reviewnya...


	3. Level E

**What** **Taste** **of My Blood**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU dan Typo

 **Chapter** **3 : Level E**

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" emerald Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke yang dingin, matanya yang merah dan gesturnya yang mencurigakan. Ia berusaha memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain, lebih tepatnya mencari sebuah topik baru.

"Apa kamu haus? Ingat, kamu belum minum darah selama seminggu."

'Sial, kenapa aku memilih topik itu...' Kali ini Sakura merutuki dirinya yang berani mengatakan hal 'tabu' bagi dirinya. siapa sih orang yang mau menawarkan darahnya untuk seorang vampir. Sakura rasa tidak ada yang sanggup. Hanya orang gila atau orang tidak waras yang mau menawarkannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, ditatapnya wajah gadis itu secara intens. "biarkan aku meminumnya.." Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang harum. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan instingnya sebagai vampir menuntunnya. Ia menyeringai kecil lalu ditancapkannya sepasang taring. Dalam dan semakin dalam. Sasuke ingin merasakan yang lebih sampai taringnya mampu mengoyak pembuluh darah Sakura.

"Sas..uke.. Sak..ittt!" Sakura mengeluh ketika ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus menutup matanya tanpa sekalipun melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak kesakitan.

Di dalam pandangannya yang gelap, Sasuke merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Entah kenapa dunianya, hidupnya dan dirinya yang dingin itu dapat merasakan kehangatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rasanya seperti berendam di air hangat atau seperti berjalan di tengah salju sementara matahari menyinarinya. Rasa ini begitu nostalgia dengannya. Rasa yang sangat ia rindukan sejak lama. Perasaan panas yang membangkitkan nalurinya.

Kira-kira siapa orang yang dapat memenuhi panggilan jiwanya?

Hal pertama yang datang ke pikirannya adalah gadis kecil berambut merah. Mata rubynya yang indah begitu menyilaukan dan senyumnya yang indah sangat menenangkan. Hm, siapa kah gadis itu?

Ah, ia ingat. Gadis itu adalah tunangan pertamanya. Tunangan yang ia cintai.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus bangun dari mimpi itu. karena tunangannya itu sudah tidak ada. Ia berusaha mencari-cari kehadiran gadis itu di pikirannya, tapi yang ada hanyalah orang lain. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia muncul di pikirannya?

Warna merah darah itu digantikan warna musim semi yang lebih kalem. Sepasang mata jade yang memudarkan ruby milik tunangannya. Walau tergantikan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sama saja. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya.

Apa itu merah atau pink?

Sasuke rasa, itu hanya masalah penyebutan oleh bangsa manusia. Pada akhirnya, apapun itu, yang jelas rasa itu dapat membangkitkan nalurinya.

"A-kari..." Sasuke memeluk tubuh gadis itu lembut. Di tatapnya mata merah—bukan—emeraldnya yang indah.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" gadis itu memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun... tolong aku!" teriakan kecil itu membangunkannya dari mimpi-mimpinya. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang tengah kesakitan. Ia menghentikan kegiatan 'minum' nya. Ia sadar, rasa nostalgia itu lain dari yang sebelumnya. Bahwa gadis yang memberikan darahnyajuga gadis lain.

"Su..dah.. cu..kup?" tanya Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"kenapa harus kau manusia?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ia terlihat kesal ketika melihat Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Makin hari semakin aneh saja. Ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Walaupun Sakura tidak terlalu paham tentang Sasuke yang biasanya, tapi ia tahu Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat datar, dingin dan sok cuek. Tapi Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya itu terlihat lebih emosi dan wajahnya dipenuhi kebencian.

"Aku sudah minum banyak. Pergilah, manusia!"

Apa? Dia memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'manusia'? iya sih Sakura memang manusia, tapi biasanya kan Sakura atau Haruno. Sakura baru tahu ada sebutan lain untuk dirinya. tapi entah kenapa dia sedikit tersinggung dengan sebutan 'manusia'nya. Terasa seperti ada jurang pemisah antara vampir dan manusia. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Tentu saja, vampir! Aku juga akan pergi tidur. Kau menghisap telalu banyak tahu! Selamat malam, vampir!" Sakura menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal.

 **~What Sense~**

"chi-kun.. Itachi-kun.. bangun Itachi-kun!" Izumi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Itachi berkali-kali tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon. Itachi masih terlelap sempurna walau pagi telah datang. Wajar saja hal itu terjadi karena semalaman ia menyelesaikan laporan untuk ayahnya.

'aku menyerah membangunkannya. Dia tidur lelap seperti bayi..'

Ketika Izumi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya tertahan. "Aku bangun! Ada apa?" ujar Itachi singkat. Izumi tersenyum manis dihadapan suaminya, "bantu aku memilihkan sesuatu, oke?"

"kenapa?" tanya Itachi datar. "karena kamu punya selera yang bagus dibandingkan denganku. Ayolah, aku harus bergegas sebelum mereka berdua pergi. Aku tidak boleh ketinggalan!" pinta Izumi.

"mereka berdua? Siapa? Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menyelidik. Namun yang ditanya malah senyam-senyum tidak jelas. "pokoknya, ini perintah dari ibu! Ayo bantu aku!"

Ditariknya Itachi ke ruang penyimpanan pakaian. Selama tiga puluh menit lamanya ia disuruh memilih pakaian ini atau itu, sepatu ini atau itu, bahkan sampai gaya rambut keriting atau lurus. Sentuhan akhir untuk penampilan Izumi adalah kacamata yang membingkai sepasang mata onyxnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini kamu.."

TINN...

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar beberapa kali menandakan Izumi harus turun ke bawah. "Aku buru-buru, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Itachi-kun, selamat tidur!" Izumi memberikan ciuman singkat pada Itachi lalu bergegas pergi. Itachi sendiri hanya terpaku di tempat sambil memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. 'ada apa Izumi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?'

 **~What Taste~**

Izumi duduk di bangku bagian belakang pada formasi duduk di kelas. Ia melihat sensei yang tengah menjelaskan mata pelajaran kalkulus pada murid-muridnya. Dilihat dari reaksi murid-muridnya, nampaknya mereka tidak suka atau pelajaran itu sulit dicerna.

Dari tempat duduknya, ia dapat melihat Sakura duduk di bangku paling depan. Selain itu dia juga lebih aktif dan lebih antusias dari murid lainnya. Ia nampak mencatat semua materi yang dituliskan di papan tulis. Dengan senyum tipisnya, ia juga mampu menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan. Benar-benar gadis yang rajin dan pintar.

'Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat ideal untuk mengendalikan sifat Sasuke yang dingin.'

Sementara itu di sudut lain kelas, tepatnya di bangku pojok belakang yang disamping jendela, ada seorang siswa yang tengah duduk santai dan memejamkan matanya. Dia tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, bahkan untuk kakak iparnya.

'dia memang selalu acuh, apalagi padaku.'

Izumi ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke kecil beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Tanpa basa-basi saat itu Sasuke bilang Izumi sangat tidak cocok untuk kakaknya tersayang. Atau kata lain seperti, hisap saja sana darah kambing atau domba, daripada darah kakaknya yang dihisap. Sasuke kecil terus menyangkal kehadirannya. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda ya.

Pada jam istirahat, Sakura pergi ke kantin bersama temannya yang berambut pirang dari kelas sebelah. Kadang ada laki-laki berambut jabrik dan satu lagi temannya yang berambut gelap ikut bergabung. Mereka dari kelas berbeda tapi mereka berteman baik. Itulah pengamatan terakhir Izumi. Ia menutup handycamnya dan mulai menyicipi makanan yang telah ia pesan.

"lihat, si Sakura masih bisa tertawa setelah semua kejadian itu." ujar seorang perempuan berambut ikal yang duduk tidak jauh dari Izumi. "aku masih tidak menyangka dia berpacaran dengan Sasori-senpai. Aku berharap mereka putus. Nanti kan Sasori-senpai bisa pacaran sama aku." Tambah teman yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, hei. Kamu mau membuat ketua kita meneror rumahmu selamanya?" goda temannya.

"Hehehe... tapi kan kesal, apanya yang bagus dari Haruno coba? Cantik, cantikan ketua atau siapapun. Seksi, dia tidak seksi sama sekali. Pintar, kita punya Megumi-senpai yang pintar sekali."

"Aku setuju. Tapi walau bagaimanapun kita harus menerima. Hei, cepat habiskan makananmu. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Kakashi-sensei."

'Oh, jadi Sakura sudah punya pacar? Pantas saja sikap Sasuke agak aneh belakangan ini.'

Penyelidikan berlanjut. Pukul 13.09.

Terik sinar matahari terasa membakar kulit Izumi. Izumi jadi harus tetap terjaga di bawah tempat yang teduh agar tidak terkena sinarnya. Sesekali Izumi meneguk ludah bila ada orang lewat. Ia harus tetap menahan rasa hausnya sampai ia meminum darah Itachi.

'aku harap Itachi-kun menjemputku.' Gumamnya.

Sementara Izumi yang berjuang menahan kehausan dan kepanasan, di kejauhan sana, tepatnya dibawah pohon ek yang tumbuh sembarang di samping lapangan, Sasuke tengah duduk santai atau malahan tidur siang dengan nyenyak. 'enaknya jadi Sasuke.'

Begitu Izumi melihat beberapa murid keluar dari kelas musik, ia segera mencari sosok laki-laki bernama Sasori yang seringdibicarakan itu. 'Itu kah? Tidak, dia terlalu polos. Itu kah? Atau yang itu?' ia masih menebak-nebak mana yang namanya Sasori.

"vampir?" bisik seseorang di telinga Izumi.

Izumi tersentak sejenak lalu menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi tengah menatapnya. 'kenapa dia menyadari keberadaanku?'

"maaf, maaf.. apa aku menakutimu? Aku hanya sedang melamun. Hm... ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa? Apa sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"perkenalkan, namaku Ami. Aku sedang mencari siswa bernama Sasori, apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Aku adalah Sasori. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasori. "bisakah kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman?" pinta Izumi. Sasori mengangguk lalu membawanya ke ruang pertemuan klubnya.

"silahkan duduk."

"Apakah boleh memakai ruang klub di jam pelajaran?" tanya Izumi ragu-ragu. "tidak pa-pa. Aku adalah ketuanya, jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab. Selain itu kita tidak bisa berbicara di luar karena pasti tidak nyaman untuk kulitmu, kan?"

"Ya. Aku sangat sensitif pada sinar matahari." Tambah Izumi melengkapi. "Aku tahu itu. kamu sangat kelaparan. belum minum akhir-akhir ini? sayangnya UKS kami belum punya stok darah untuk bulan ini."

Izumi terperanjat kaget, "ke-kenapa aku harus minum darah, aku sudah makan dango tadi"

"Oh, begitu."

Izumi menatap ke arah jendela, mencari-cari sosok Sasuke di bawah sana. "Sasuke sedang ada jam pelajaran sekarang. jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan? Apa ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Jawab Izumi cepat. Ia mencoba mengatur nafas, "aku ingin tahu siapa kamu dan kenapa kamu bisa menyadariku? Kamu manusia kan?" izumi berusaha meyakinkan. "setengah iya, dan setengah tidak. Aku adalah darah campuran."

"tapi kamu bukan vampire."

"Ya. Bagaimana menyebutnya, ya. Werewolf, mungkin?" Sasori membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Izumi. "tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya di tempat ini ada werewolf yang tidak terdeteksi."

Sasori menyeringai kecil, "mungkin penciumanmu sudah mulai tumpul."

"Aku kemari menanyakan soal hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Apa kamu tidak punya orang lain untuk dijadikan kekasih?"

"Apa pertanyaanmu ini berarti aku harus memutuskan Sakura? Aku tidak akan memutuskannya sampai hari akhir tiba. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi calon pengantinku."

Izumi menyesap teh pemberian dari Sasori. "kau tahu, dia bertunangan dengan Sasuke?" lanjutnya. "Aku tahu, karena itu aku semakin tidak melepaskannya. apa kalian tahu seberapa menderitanya Sakura karena setiap beberapa hari sekali ia harus pelan-pelan mengunyah makanannya. Terkadang dia juga mimpi buruk di siang hari hanya karena perlakuan yang didapatnya. Apa menurutmu pantas jika orang yang menderita karena kalian masih kalian jadikan sebagai keluarga."

"Aku tahu itu. aku tahu resiko ketika memilih pengantin dari manusia. Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika..."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Untuk seorang Ami-san, bangsawan vampir yang terhormat, kau hanya mempedulikan tentang status kehormatan, begitu juga dengan si angkuh Uchiha Sasuke." Sasori mengatur nafasnya, "aku akan tetap melindungi Sakura. Jika sampai dia menjadi salah satu diantara kalian, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh semua Uchiha yang ada."

 **~What Taste~**

"Iya bu, oke, oke. Mari kita selesaikan pembicaraan kita tentang Uchiha oke? Aku bosen." Celetuk Sakura kesal. Ia tengah berdiri di balkon ruang sejarah seorang diri. dari bawah sana, tepatnya dari area parkir, Sakura melihat seseorang yang familier. Ia mengajak Sakura turun jadi Sakura segera menutup telepon dari ibunya.

"sudah menunggu lama? Maaf aku tadi mendapat telepon." Sakura berargumen. "tidak pa-pa. Ayo naik, aku akan menunjukkan suatu tempat." Sakura mengangguk lalu membonceng motor Sasori.

"Ini adalah tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan dari dulu padamu, Sakura"

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Sebuah taman yang indah dan jauh dari keramaian. Tentu saja karena letaknya dibukit dekat hutan. Di sekelilingnya tubuh bunga krisan yang beraneka warna. Juga ada tumbuhan ivy yang merambat sembarang. Ia harus hati-hati melangkah karenanya. Tidak jauh dari hamparan bunga krisan itu tumbuh mawar rambat dan bunga lavender yang khas. Ia bagai berada di dunia peri seketika.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Benar-benar indah..." ia tak henti-hentinya memandang sekeliling sampai ia tidak sadar sampai Sasori memakaikan hiasan kepala yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga.

"Cantik..."

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasori dengan penuh tanya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Oh, apa ini?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Sebuah mahkota untuk tuan putri. Kau sangat cantik Sakura." Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya. Tepat saat itu ia mendengar samar-samar langkah kaki.

"Kami mencium bau darah manusia..."

"Waah, waahh.. beruntung sekali kita mendapat darah segar siang seperti ini, dari seorang gadis cantik pula."

Sakura melihat beberapa laki-laki berpakaian hitam mendatangi mereka. Sorot matanya yang gelap kini berubah menjadi merah darah. Sakura mencengkeram bahu Sasori, merasa takut pada mereka.

"Eh, ada werewolf di sampingnya. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Sakura mematung. Werewolf? Siapa? Dimana? Jelas bukan dirinya dan tentu bukan dirinya. Dipastikan orang tuanya pure manusia walau bergaul dengan bangsa vampir seperti keluarga Sasuke. Jadi siapa yang mereka sebut manusia Serigala? Mungkinkah...

"Level E!" Seru Sasori.

"Aku terkesan dengan caramu memandang kami. Memang hebat bangsa srigala itu." Salah seorang dari mereka bahkan menyoraki Sasori dan Sakura yang makin terkepung. Mereka berjumlah empat orang dan masing-masing dari mereka menunjukkan taringnya.

"Vampir..." Sakura bersuara.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan dengan mereka. Tetap berlindung dibelakangku dan bisakah kamu menutup matamu sejenak?"

"Eh? Untuk apa Sasori-kun?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mau kamu melihat wajah jelek mereka, oke."

Sakura mengangguk menurut.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang lalu memasang kuda-kuda. "Level E, aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua!" secepat kilat Sasori melangkah menuju seorang level E dan memukulnya hingga tubuh pria itu tersungkur diantara pepohonan. Melihat kawannya diserang, level E lainnya berusaha menyerang Sasori.

Sasori menyambut dua diantara mereka dengan serangkaian serangan yang terkoordinir. Ia bahkan mencabik tubuh mereka dan menembus jantung mereka hanya dengan sebelah lengan yang diluruskan.

"jangan bergerak! Jika kau bergerak, gadis ini dipastikan tidak bernyawa lagi!"

Sasori menoleh dan melihat sosok Sakura tengah disandera oleh level E terakhir. "Sakura!"

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat seorang vampir berdiri di sampingnya. "Sasori-senpai!" Ia berteriak semampunya untuk meminta pertolongan. Sakura pikir ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Namun rupanya ia salah besar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba vampir yang sedang menyanderanya ambruk. Tak lama setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang, menyisakan sekumpulan debu dan pakaiannya.

Sakura sendiri agak terkejut ketika melihat perubahan itu. "nee, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Sasori hanya menjawab dengan sederhana, "tidak ada. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jujur saja, Sakura kurang puas dengan jawaban itu. ia ingin mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya. Selain itu entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasori-nya itu terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, termasuk fakta bahwa kemungkinan dia seorang _werewolf_.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah menjelang malam. Aku takut akan ada banyak kawanan dari mereka datang. Selain itu kamu pasti kelelahan kan?"

"Sasori-senpai, apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? _Werewolf_ yang mereka bilang itu apa itu kamu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasori hanya diam. Sejenak ia terperanjat melihat kehadiran seseorang. "Uchiha Sasuke" gumamnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang memakai hiasan mahkota. Ia nampak cantik. "aku kemari untuk menjemputnya."

"begitu." Sakura melihat kedua orang di depannya ini saling menatap tajam. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan tapi ia rasa hanya dengan saling tatap, mereka tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Sakura, pulanglah dengan Sasuke. Oke?"

"Terus Sasori-senpai bagaimana?"

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku punya urusan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan."

Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan ke sisi Sasuke. "Sasori-senpai, sampai jumpa besok!"

 **~What Taste~**

"Sakura-chan... aku senang kamu baik-baik saja. Aku sangat khawatir.." Mikoto memeluk Sakura erat ketika mereka berdua sampai di rumah. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku pada Mikoto. "Sasuke bilang ada sekumpulan level E yang aktif akhir-akhir ini. jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu. Jangan sembarangan pergi ke tempat berbahaya ya..."

"Iya tante." Kali ini Sakura tersenyum lega. "bagus kalau begitu, tante punya undangan untuk kalian berdua, ulang tahun anak teman Itachi. Tapi Itachi tidak bisa datang karena urusan tugas. Jadi aku ingin kalian berdua pergi ke pestanya. Acaranya malam ini, jadi cepat bergegas ya?"

Sementara Sakura dan Izumi bersiap, Sasuke berjalan-jalan kecil di sekitar rumah. Ia teringat peristiwa tadi sore dimana ia benar-benar mendapati lebih banyak level E tidak jauh dari tempat itu. seharusnya ada aturan di dunianya tentang merubah manusia menjadi vampir, berapa kuotanya, untuk apa, dan resikonya.

'dengan jumlah yang seperti itu, aku ragu mereka hanya dijadikan pengawal. Mereka tentara...'

"Sasuke, kah? Sedang apa disini?" tanya seseorang. "Itachi?"

"aku kemari untuk mengambil dokumen ayah. Kamu masih belum berangkat?" tanya Itachi. "dia lamban." Ujar Sasuke dingin. "dia? Maksudmu Sakura. Kamu harus memakluminya. Selamat bersenang-senang ya, pesanku satu, jangan pernah percaya pada orang itu."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Sainganmu eh?" Itachi hanya angkat bahu lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

 **~TBC~**

Next Chapter :

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha? Seenaknya saja-"

"Kao-ru?"

"Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu, tenanglah Sakura."

"untuk melindungiku?"

"Hei, bukankah kamu sudah minum kemarin?"

"Akari!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

 **A/N :**

fiuuuhhh... akhirnya chap 3 selesai...

disini author nggak ngejelasin tentang sasusaku dulu, karena author akan simpan itu di chap-chap depan.

author sengaja nyempetin waktu untuk update cepat karena sebentar lagi author bakal sibuk dengan dunia perkuliahan.. untuk para reader author minta maaf kalau chap ini agak berantakan dari segi bahasa ataupun cerita, tapi author janji chap berikutnya akan diperbaiki...

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya **Cherry Jean Uchiha, QRen, EchaNM, Ozora-chan, kakikuda, Firza290,** dan **semuanya...**

Please come and review again!


	4. Party

**What** **Taste** **of My Blood**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU dan Typo

 **Chapter 4 : Party**

"Sasuke!" sahut Mikoto. Sasuke yang tengah berjalan-jalan di depan rumah segera mendekat. Ia sangat-sangat terpaku ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Gadis berambut pink yang dikenal tomboy, kini tampil bak bidadari turun dari kayangan. Rambut merah muda yang ditata dan diikat dengan hiasan bunga, gaun hijau selutut yang indah serta wajah cantiknya yang memikat. Bibir Sasuke bahkan kelu tak bisa berkata-kata.

"bagaimana? Cantik kan?" tanya Mikoto. tiba-tiba mata emerald Sakura bersirobok dengan onyx miliknya, saat itu Sakura merasa Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "apa lihat-lihat!"

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sakura padanya. Penampilannya memang menarik, tapi sifatnya tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Hei, kamu mau meninggalkan Sakura-chan disini? Ayo pegang dong tangannya!" komentar Mikoto.

"kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke datar. "karena kamu tunangannya. Jangan buat malu keluarga ini oke? Kamu tahu sepupumu itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Sasuke jadi teringat dengan masa lalu ketika ia kecil. Kakaknya, Itachi dulu adalah seorang pahlawan baginya. Dia kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi si suatu waktu, ia pernah melihat kakaknya itu marah dan bersedih. Kakaknya yang sangat sabar itu tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu.

Penyebab utama kakaknya seperti itu karena sepupunya akan ditunangkan dengan orang yang dia cintai. Sungguh, bagi seorang Sasuke kecil, permainan dewasa itu sangat melelahkan dan membuat diri sendiri merasa bodoh. Ia juga bersumpah tidak akan mencintai siapapun sejak saat itu.

"Sasuke, sepupumu itu orang yang seperti apa? Sepertinya Mikoto-baachan sangat khawatir." Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau akan tahu setelah sampai disana."

Mobil Sasuke terparkir di halaman sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa. sebelum mereka, sudah cukup banyak mobil yang terparkir di sana. Sakura turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju bagian depan mansion. "Indahnya!"

Sampai terkagum-kagumnya, Sakura bahkan melupakan Sasuke yang masih ada di parkiran. Jika bukan karena Sasuke yang datang secepat mungkin, Sakura mungkin akan seperti anak hilang. "perhatikan jalanmu."

Sakura menekuk wajahnya karena diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. "Ingat, ini pesta vampir, bukan manusia. Tetap berada di dekatku!" Ia menarik lengan Sakura dan melingkarkan ke lengannya. "Ya.." Jawab Sakura malas.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu ada benarnya juga. Kenyataannya berbicara saat mereka berdua memasuki mansion. Gemerlap lampu pesta menerangi seluruh ruangan. Di sana-sini terlihat bavnyak vampir, tidak ada dari mereka yang sejenis dengannya. Terlebih lagi, di depan Sakura, mereka berterus terang ingin mencicipi darahnya.

"kelihatannya enak..." "nona, boleh kuminta darahmu?" "Oh, tapi dia sudah menjadi milik vampir tampan dari keluarga Uchiha."

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke. Ia takut. Sangat-sangat takut ketika membayangkan kerumunan vampir itu menghisap darahnya. Ia tidak bisa, tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin vampir lainnya menghisap darahnya selain Sasuke.

"Wah, wah kalau begitu kasihan gadis kecil itu, menjadi salah satu mainan keluarga Uchiha."

"Hm, aku pikir Uchiha itu akan segera membuangnya." "bukannya mereka baru saja bertunangan?" "Aku ingin menyicipi darahnya"

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah tangan dingin menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka." Bisik Sasuke. Bisikan itu entah mengapa dapat memulihkan kepercayaan Sakura dan menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Oh, Sasuke kah? Sudah lama tidak jumpa? Berapa tahun? Aku bahkan lupa! Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?" Seorang pria berambut gelap menghampiri mereka. Ia bersama dengan seorang perempuan di sampingnya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan baik.

"Obito, seperti biasa kau selalu bersemangat." Sindir Sasuke. "aku anggap itu pujian. Kenalkan, ini istriku, Uchiha Rin"

Wanita yang ada di samping Obito menundukan kepalanya dengan anggun. Sakura bahkan terkagum-kagum dengan parasnya yang menawan. Senyumnya juga indah bak bidadari. Lalu sepasang matanya menatap ke arahnya. "manusia ya? Sasuke itu punya selera yang bagus."

Sakura terheran-heran, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar. 'Sial! Sasuke malah diam saja lagi!'

"bagaimana dengan bisnis Fugaku-sensei, dia pasti sibuk kesana kemari untuk memperluas usahanya. Yah, Itachi juga jadi ikut sibuk."

"Ayah sedang mengembangkan pendidikan dasar untuk vampir, Itachi palingan jalan-jalan dengan Izumi." Celetuk Sasuke asal. "jangan begitu Sasuke, kamu masih tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Izumi? Kau pasti sangat menyayangi kakakmu." Obito terkekeh, begitu juga dengan Rin yang tersenyum kecil.

Sakura tersenyum lega ketika pembicaraan mereka dapat mencairkan suasana. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong sebuah gaya yang cukup kuat. "g-gomenasai."

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat seorang gadis kecil yang tidak sengaja menubruk tubuhnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedih sampai air matanya barjatuhan. "hei, hei, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Ia mencoba menghibur.

"onee-chan, sepatuku..." gadis kecil itu menunjukkan sepatu sebelah kanannya yang rusak. Bagian alasnya dan talinya terlihat terputus. "tenang saja, itu bisa diperbaiki. Jika di lem pasti akan..."

"..tapi, mama pasti akan marah. Ini hadiah ulang tahunku, kalau aku tidak memakainya malam ini dia pasti..." gadis itu sesekali menatap Rin yang tengah berbicara pada tamu undangan yang lain.

"Baiklah, onee-chan akan bantu memperbaikinya, apa kamu punya perekat?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Tapi papa menyimpannya di ruang kerja. Aku selalu dimarahi kalau masuk ke ruang kerjanya." Sakura tersenyum kecil, "tenang saja, onee-chan akan berbicara pada ayahmu, oke?"

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumannya ketika Sakura membelai pucuk kepalanya yang dihiasi ikat rambut berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. "namaku Kaoru, Uchiha Kaoru!"

"Kao-ru? Namaku Sakura." Tidak lama-lama mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang kerja yang dimaksud Kaoru. Di ruangan itu ada meja kerja dan kursinya, lemari yang berisi dokumen-dokumen, serta sofa untuk bersantai. "kalau tidak salah, papa menyimpan perekat di lemari kerjanya."

"Oke, bantu onee-chan mencarinya ya? Tapi hati-hati, jangan diberantakkan." Kaoru menurut lalu mulai mencari perekat bersama Sakura.

"Ah, ketemu." Sakura bergabung dengan Kaoru yang sudah duduk di sofa. Ia mengambil sepatu milik gadis kecil itu dan mulai memperbaikinya.

"Onee-chan, apa onee-chan menyukai Sasuke-oniichan?" tanya Kaoru tiba-tiba. Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya, menatap gadis kecil di sampingnya yang antusias. "Hm, bagaimana ya? Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Heh? Kenapa begitu? Onee-chan tidak seru. Mama bilang, manusia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kami kecuali dia mencintai seseorang dari kami, aku yakin onee-chan pasti mencintai Sasuke-oniichan!"

"benarkah?" Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, lebih tepatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. 'Lho! Kenapa aku jadi senang? Ini tidak benar! Ingat Sakura, Sasuke memanggilmu manusia, kau tidak lebih dari sekedar tempat untuknya meminum darah.'

"Selesai, pakailah!" Kaoru memasangkan sepatu di kaki kecilnya. Ia mencoba berjalan kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa sepatunya benar-benar dapat dipakai dengan nyaman. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya ketika sudah puas dengan uji cobanya.

"terima kasih onee-chan,"

BUK!

SRIIINNGGG!

Kepulan asap membatasi pandangan Sakura. Namun ia tahu pasti bahwa Kaoru tengah meminta pertolongannya. "Onee-chaannnn!" teriak Kaoru. Samar-samar Sakura dapat melihat Kaoru di samping beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam. Mata mereka memerah memancarkan niat jahat. Mereka menunjukkan taringnya.

Sakura segera berlari menyelamatkan Kaoru yang disandera. Namun salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding. "Jangan ganggu kami, manusia. Kami tidak punya urusan denganmu."

Di sisi lain ruangan itu Sasuke dan Obito muncul. "Kaoru!" Obito berusaha memanggil. "Papa, tolong aku!" pinta Kaoru dengan penuh air mata. "papa akan menyelamatkanmu!"

 **~What Taste~**

Saat kejadian itu, Obito berhasil merebut Kaoru kembali. Sakura bahkan melihat pertarungannya secara langsung. Ia sempat menatap nanar pemandangan di sekelilingnya, untung saja Sasuke membawanya ke ruangan lain yang jauh dari sana.

"kau tidak pa-pa?" Sasuke berusaha membantu Sakura duduk. "Um," Sakura mengangguk singkat. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya masih belum menerima. Terkadang ia gemetar membayangkan cara Obito membunuh mereka. Sudah pasti ia merasa tidak nyaman bahkan sampai mau muntah, tapi ia tahan.

Sasuke membawakan secangkir teh hangat kepadanya. Aroma harumnya menghilangkan ingatan bau amis darah yang menghantui. Sakura menyesapnya pelan-pelan sampai ia merasa lega. "terima kasih,"

"tunjukkan lenganmu." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sakura sedikit bingung dengan perintahnya, tapi ia segera mengulurkan lengannya. Tanpa ia ketahui, lengan kanannya berdarah dan lecet-lecet. "sejak kapan aku..."

Sasuke menarik dirinya mendekati Sakura lalu dikecupnya luka memar Sakura. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha? Seenaknya saja-" belum sampai Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke mengunci bibirnya.

DEG! DEG!

Entah kenapa tubuh Sakura terasa berat. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Sasuke. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura dapat merasakan dinginnya wajah Sasuke, bahkan ciuman yang dia berikan sangatlah dingin. Samar-samar pandangan Sakura mulai meredup sampai wajah Sasuke tidak ada dipandangannya.

Saat Sakura terbangun, ia tidak mendapati Sasuke di ruangan itu. ditambah lagi ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan yang meriah menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pesta masih berlangsung. Saat ia menuruni tangga, seorang gadis kecil menghampirinya. "onee-chan! Apa onee-chan baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tidak mengenal gadis kecil itu. siapa? Apa dia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Lalu kenapa ia tidak bisa ingat. "maaf, siapa ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kaoru!" Rin dan Sasuke menghampirinya. "Sasuke, apa kau kenal dengan gadis kecil ini?"

Sasuke menatap Rin sejenak, memberinya sebuah sinyal. Rin mengangguk cepat lalu memerintahkan Kaoru untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Kao-ru? Hm, entah kenapa rasanya tidak asing." Pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke-san, aku rasa kamu perlu mengantarkan Sakura-san pulang. Dia pasti lelah." Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengajak Sakura pulang saat pesta masih berlangsung.

 **~What Taste~**

Sungguh, bagi seorang Haruno, ia bingung bagaimana ia menempatkan sebuah ciuman yang diberikan Uchiha padanya. Waktu itu Sasuke menciumnya tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas, apa laki-laki itu berusaha mempermainkannya? Kalau begitu caranya, itu tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'mempermainkan,' Sakura sudah menceritakannya pada Izumi, tentang tunangan pertama Sasuke, namanya Akari. "Hmm, apa Sakura-chan cemburu karena Sasuke pernah mencintai mantan tunangannya?"

"Tidak begitu, Izumi-neesan, tapi entah kenapa nama itu membuatku penasaran. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga ini selain identitas kalian."

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Kisah ketika Itachi dan Sasuke masih kecil," Izumi mulai bercerita.

Sejak dulu, vampir mempunyai kasta yang sama dengan manusia, mulai dari darah murni, bangsawan, pelayan dan level E. Darah murni adalah keluarga utama vampir. Keluarga itu bebas mengubah manusia sesuai kasta vampir. Jumlah mereka sangatlah sedikit jadi ketika dewasa mereka akan menikahkan anak mereka sendiri. Lalu para bangsawan seperti kami, vampir yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Kami bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir pelayan atau level E untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Kami akan menunangkan anak-anak kami ketika mereka kecil agar dapat menahan rasa hausnya.

Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Akari dan Aku sejak kecil bermain bersama sampai orang tua kami mulai menunangkan anak-anaknya. Pada awalnya, Obito menyukaiku dan dia sangat terkejut ketika keluarga Uchiha memutuskan Itachi yang harus menikah denganku. Bagiku, ini adalah takdir ketika hidup bersama Itachi walaupun saat itu Sasuke menentangnya. Menyusul denganku, Sasuke juga ditunangkan dengan perempuan yang dia sukai, Akari namanya. Gadis bermata ruby itu terlihat penuh ambisi, ceria dan bersemangat.

Kamu tahu, bagi makhluk seperti kami yang hidup dalam kegelapan, dia bagaikan matahari.

"Lalu dimana Akari berada?" tanya Sakura.

"Akari meninggal beberapa tahun setelahnya, karena dibunuh oleh manusia yang menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya, tapi menurut Itachi-kun, dia dibakar hidup-hidup dan Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti itu. "Sasuke yang dulu ceria berubah menjadi dingin apalagi kepada manusia. Alasan kenapa pertunangan selanjutnya dengan manusia adalah untuk mengatasi kebenciannya. Tapi berapa kalipun dia ditunangkan, perempuan itu pasti meninggal karena dihisap darahnya."

Sakura terpaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Izumi yang menyadari ketakutan Sakura segera menenangkannya. "Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu, tenanglah Sakura."

"Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Haruno-"

"Ya!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyadari Kakashi-sensei yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum masam. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"sedang tidur siang, Haruno-san?" Sakura hanya nyengir, sementara teman sekelasnya menertawakannya. "gomenasai!"

"Baiklah, semuanya. Ini adalah tugas musim panas kalian. Kerjakan dengan baik ya, selain itu aku akan memberitahukan bahwa empat hari di minggu pertama kalian liburan, kita akan mengadakan perjalanan wisata. Jadi siapkan diri kalian, untuk pembagian kamar, silakan ditulis di belakang formulir yang disediakan dan berikan padaku besok. Oke?"

"Haii!" jawab murid sekelas. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi-sensei keluar dari ruang kelas.

Ino menyeruput habis orange juice miliknya, "salahmu sendiri karena melamun di pelajaran sensei gila itu. tidak seperti dirimu." Sakura hanya tutup telinga. "Aku hanya bingung tentang sesuatu."

"jangan bilang tentang Sasori-senpai?"

"Enggak, siapa bilang. Ngomong-ngomong Ino, kau sudah punya teman satu kamar? Di kelasku kurang dua orang lagi nih. Semuanya sudah membuat grup. Kan nggak mungkin satu kamar dengan anak laki-laki."

Ino mengangguk, "kebetulan, Hinata dan Aku juga masih kurang dua orang. Kita bisa satu kamar kan?" Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Yosh, akan kubuat perjalanan wisata kita agar dapat dikenang. Kita akan begadang semalaman membicarakan laki-laki yang kita sukai."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Kau ini tidak mengerti, Sakura!"

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!"

 **~What Taste~**

Pukul 22.56. Mata emerald Sakura masih berbinar menatap acara televisi yang sedang berlangsung. Padahal ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurnya. Sesekali Sakura tertawa geli melihat aktor di televisi yang sedang bergurau dengan pemeran lainnya. Tidak lupa di sampingnya ada satu toples cemilan yang setia menemaninya.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar samar di telinganya. "Sakura-chan? Masih belum tidur?" Sakura menyadari Mikoto hadir di belakangnya. "Ah, aku masih belum ngantuk. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Jadi aku menyempatkan waktu untuk nonton televisi."

"Ara, Sasuke dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia belum kembali dari tadi siang." Jawab Sakura. Mikoto melepas jaket hitamnya dan meletakkannya sembarang di sofa. "Aku habis dari villa keluarga kita di puncak. Bukankah mulai besok sekolah sudah libur? Nah, kita akan berkunjung ke villa selama seminggu, matahari tidak terlalu cocok untuk kita. Jadi lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat yang minim matahari."

"Kalau itu Sakura tidak bisa. Karena besok sampai empat hari kedepan, angkatan kelas Sakura akan melakukan perjalanan wisata dan semua siswa harus hadir."

Mikoto menarik nafas panjang, "sayang sekali kalau begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Sakura-chan tolong jaga Sasuke ya nanti." Sakura mengangguk cepat.

 **~What Taste~**

KRRIIIINGGG...

Sakura meloncat dari tempat tidurnya. "kukira siapa? Ternyata kau jam!" Ia segera mematikan alarm jam bekernya. Setelah cukup lama Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia bersiap mandi dan bersiap untuk perjalanan wisatanya. Kediaman Uchiha telah menyepi sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin sekarang mereka semua sudah tiba di villa keluarga yang ada di puncak.

"Sasukeeee! Cepat banguuunn! Kau mau kita terlambat, hah?" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar Sasuke.

"berisik sekali! Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke setelah dengan kasarnya ia membanting pintu kamarnya. "kau mau sensei membunuhmu? Dia sudah menunggu kita. Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini ada perjalanan wisata."

"perjalanan wisata yang kau maksud itu dibatalkan. Mobil yang mereka pesan mengalami kecelakaan." Ujar Sasuke malas. Sakura terkejut, "bagaimana kau tahu? Jangan bilang.. kau..."

"Bukan aku, bodoh! Tadi Naruto menelepon. Apa kau tidak punya orang yang meneleponmu?"

Sakura mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati 15 panggilan tak terjawab. "Sial, ponselku di mode diam. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Sasuke? Kau sengaja ya?" Sakura segera menelepon Ino tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Halo? Ino? Bagaimana perjalanan wisatanya? Benarkah dibatalkan?"

"Um, mereka bilang mobil yang akan kita tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Selain itu akses jalannya juga terbengkalai karena hujan." Jawab Ino di seberang sana. "baiklah, terima kasih."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu meletakkan kopernya di lantai. Ia masih tidak percaya perjalanan wisata yang ia dan Ino impikan telah musnah. "kalau begitu selamat tinggal, jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya keras.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" gerutu Sakura. Untuk saat ini Sakura bisa santai sejenak. Ia belum makan dari tadi, mungkin dia akan memasak. Tapi jauh dari kata 'memasak' apa yang Sakura buat itu hanyalah menghabiskan bahan makanan di rumah ini.

"Hei, Saku-" Sasuke terpaku ketika melihat cairan merah mengalir dari ujung jari Sakura. Instingnya bekerja dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" melihat Sasuke terpaku melihat darah di ujung jarinya, Sakura tersadar bahwa Sasuke mungkin mengikuti instingnya sebagai vampir. Sakura mendekatinya lalu mengulurkan lengannya. "jilat ini!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia akui setiap kali melihat darah Sakura, entah kenapa ia selalu ingin meminumnya. Tapi tanpa sadar ia juga menjadi lemah karenanya.

Darah itu mengalir menuju telapak tangannya. Sakura semakin mendekatkannya pada wajah Sasuke. "tidak pa-pa. Silakan!" Sasuke meraih telapak tangan Sakura dan memasukan ujung jarinya ke dalam mulut bertaringnya. Sakura dapat merasakan indera perabanya menyentuh taring kecil milik Sasuke. Sasuke menjilati darah yang mengalir di telapak tangannya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. "aku selesai!"

"Hm. Kau terlihat baik sekarang. kalau kau lapar bilang saja padaku, oke!" Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sasuke terperanjat, "Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"takut. Tapi aku membayangkan kau sama seperti manusia yang memerlukan makanan. Hanya demi mendapat sebuah roti kita bisa saja mencuri dari orang kan? Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti manusia lainnya hanya untuk makan."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "kau berubah." Gumamnya. "Eh? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tapi kemampuan memasakmu masih payah. Karena itu aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak menyentuh alat-alat dapur. Kau hanya menghabiskan bahan yang ada!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya merasa tersinggung. "apa maksudmu Sasukeee? Kau mengejekku, hah?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah lain. "Yosh, kalau begitu kuperintahkan kau Sasuke untuk membantuku membuat sarapan. Kau tidak boleh mengkritik orang tanpa memberi solusi."

"Tch, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan membuatnya lebih cepat, agar aku bisa tidur lebih awal!" Sasuke mengambil pisau dapur yang tadi melukai Sakura. Ia mulai memotong-motong tomat, wortel dan salada dengan cepat. "Oh, kau terampil juga Sasuke! Sudah berapa lama kau bisa memasak seperti manusia?"

"Jauh sebelum orang tuamu lahir. Tidak, mungkin kakek nenekmu lahir." Celetuknya datar. Sakura menanggapinya serius dan mulai menimbang-nimbang umur Sasuke. "apa benar vampir itu abadi?"

"kau percaya itu?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Sakura hanya angkat bahu. "semua makhluk pasti akan mati. Kau harus percaya itu. tapi berapa batas usianya, itu yang membedakan. Bahkan untuk ukuran sel, batas mereka berbeda-beda kan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke, dan seluruh vampir juga bisa mati? Sampai umur berapa?" kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Masing-masing vampir khususnya bangsawan punya waktu yang berbeda. Namun yang jelas darah murni hidup lebih lama dari bangsawan."

Sasuke meletakkan semangkuk sup panas di meja makan bersama hidangan lainnya. Sementara itu Sakura menyiapkan piring dan minumannya. "Sasuke, bagaimana dengan _werewolf_? Apa mereka makhluk abadi dan punya kekuatan hebat seperti vampir?"

Sasuke hanya diam. "aku anggap itu sebuah jawaban. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dariku. Kau, dan Sasori-senpai" Sakura mulai menyesap sup yang dibuat untuknya.

"pembicaraan kita selesai, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Jangan ganggu aku atau membuat masalah di rumah ini!" Ia melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi untukmu." Sakura menelan makanannya. "kenapa saat di pesta itu, kau menciumku? Seingatku, kita hanya berdansa dan kelelahan, lalu kau mengajakku ke ruangan lainnya."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu jawabannya." Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Justru itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan jawabannya. Ayolah Sasuke,"

"Untuk melindungimu" Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakura lainnya. "untuk melindungiku? Apa maksudnya?" ia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

 **~What Taste~**

Villa Uchiha, beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Itachi duduk diantara ranting pohon sambil menatap langit biru nan indah. Namun ketenangannya terusik akibat tingkah rewel adik kecilnya. "Nii-san! Aku ingin naik juga. Ajarkan cara memanjat padaku!" teriak Sasuke dari bawah sana.

"Maaf Sasuke. Kau masih belum cukup kuat untuk naik ke atas sini. Lain kali akan kuajarkan padamu." Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Nii-san selalu berkata hal yang sama setiap kali aku memohon. Lalu kau akan mengingkari janjimu."

"Benar, Itachi-kun! Turunlah dan ajarkan pada Sasuke-kun cara memanjat dengan benar." Tambah seseorang di bawah sana. Itachi melihat Izumi datang dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil.

"kau lagi, perempuan gila! Pergi menjauh dari kakakku!" Sasuke berusaha mengusir Izumi namun tidak pernah berhasil karena kakaknya selalu ada di pihak perempuan itu. "hentikan itu Sasuke, Izumi jauh-jauh datang kemari."

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia itu penyihir yang akan menjadikan kakak pelayannya. Lalu dia akan menghisap darah kakak sampai habis dan meninggalkannya. Pergi kau penyihir!"

"Sasuke-kun, aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Izumi menawarkan isi tas kecil yang dibawanya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak karuan kali ini hanya terdiam. "sudah kuduga, Sasuke-kun memang doyan makan. Nah, ayo makan!"

"Oh ya, aku dengar Kaa-san akan membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini. kira-kira siapa?" Itachi menyeruput minuman kaleng berwarna merah.

"Kalau itu aku melihatnya tadi. Dia dan orang tuanya sedang mengobrol di teras depan. Dia sangat cantik loh!" Izumi menerawang. "palingan tidak jauh beda denganmu penyihir! Kau kan jelek!" celetuk Sasuke.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Sasuke-kun! Kau benar-benar laki-laki yang baik." Sasuke hanya menatapnya sinis. Ia kembali menyeruput minumannya. Tak lama setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siangnya, Mikoto memanggil mereka bertiga. "perkenalkan, namanya Akari. Dia cantik kan?"

"ha-halo! Namaku Akari. Salam kenal, Itachi-kun, Izumi-chan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya terpaku ditempat bak patung batu yang tak bernyawa. Gadis bermata ruby itu benar-benar manis dan cantik, berbeda dengan bayangannya yang selalu mengaitkan wajah jelek Izumi. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Senyumnya begitu indah dan manik rubynya sangat menggemaskan.

"Nah, Akari-chan, mulai hari ini, kamu bisa bermain dengan mereka bertiga. Anggap saja mereka saudaramu." Akari mengangguk mantap lalu bergabung dengan mereka bertiga. Seharian itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman. Begitupun dengan hari berikutnya.

"Nii-san, aku lapar. Ayo pulang ke rumah!"

"Hei, bukankah kamu sudah minum kemarin?"

"entahlah, aku sangat lapar. Penyihir itu tidak membawa apapun kemari lagi!" Itachi mengusap rambut gelap Sasuke. "jangan menyalahkan Izumi. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan memberi tahu pada mereka berdua!"

Itachi hanya mendapati Izumi yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, sementara Akari tidak ada di sana. "kemana Akari?" Izumi hanya angkat bahu, "dia bilang ingin mencari topinya."

"Tch, bisa jadi memakan waktu lama. Izumi, bawa Sasuke pulang. Aku akan pergi mencari Akari!"

"Aku juga ikut, Kak!" Sasuke tiba-tiba nimbrung. "tidak boleh. Kamu masih kecil, biarkan aku yang pergi. Lagipula kamu lapar kan?" Sasuke mengangguk, "tapi aku ingin mencarinya. Aku janji tidak akan membuat masalah oke?"

Itachi dan Izumi saling melirik lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya. Lalu berangkatlah mereka bertiga mencari Akari yang kehadirannya entah dimana. "Akari!" Sasuke sesekali meneriakkan namanya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah sahutan namanya. "Sasuke-kun!" Ia segera berlari mengejar asal suara itu. langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di ujung daratan. Di depannya hanya ada sungai yang mengalir deras. Di sisi kanannya ada sebuah jembatan kayu yang telah lapuk. Akari memegangi rotan yang menjadi penyokong jembatan gantung itu. "Sasuke-kun, tolong aku!"

Sasuke segera berlari menyelamatkan Akari, namun baru saja tangan mereka menyatu, jembatan gantung itu sudah tidak kuat menahan beban mereka. Tali rotannya putus menyebabkan mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh ke dalam aliran sungai yang deras. "tolong!"

 **~TBC~**

Next Chapter :

"Sasuke, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas musim panas?"

"Pertunjukan kembang api?"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut dikejar?"

"Sakura-chan, sejak kapan kau mendapat tanda itu?"

"Tanda apa?"

 **A/N :**

Nyahahaha... akhirnya chap 4 is up juga... tadinya author udh mentok mo nulis apa lagi, tapi krn semangat anti terlambat akhirnya author bisa up-up hari ini juga...

Bagi yg masih bingung Akari-chan itu siapa dan masi hidup kah? jawabannya, tunangan prtama Sasu yg prnah mengisi htinya, tapi udh meninggal. bagi yg nunggu sasusaku moment, author udh mulai ngasih di chap ini. smoga di chap depan masih tetap ada. hehehe *senyum jail.

Oya, author lupa, trma kasih atas review minna-san di chap sebelumnya, **echaNM, Firza290, Nurulita as Lita-san, TomatoSwaggy, Himeko Utshumi, DaunIlalangKuning** dan **Semuanya...** Silakan mampir lagi..

Mind to review?


	5. Fatamorgana

**What** **Taste** **of My Blood**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU dan Typo

 **Chapter 5 : Fatamorgana**

Embusan angin menyapu dedaunan yang menguning di sekitar pepohonan. Dahan saling meliuk-liuk membentuk irama. Suara gemuruh air terjun terdengar menggema. Sasuke menahan beban tubuhnya di sebuah batu yang letaknya di pinggir sungai. "Akari!"

"Sasuke-kun, dibawah..." Akari tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya ke bawah. "jangan pikirkan! Cepat ke sini." Akari menggenggam tangan Sasuke sementara Sasuke berusaha menariknya ke pinggir.

"Haahhh..." Mereka mengatur nafas mereka ketika sampai di tepi sungai. "tadi itu... hampir saja... kalau tidak..."

"Kenapa kau... keras kepala sekali... menyerahlah... kau bisa beli yang baru!" Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya diantara rerumputan. "padahal topi itu sangat kusukai! Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa pulang? Kita sudah terseret arus sangat jauh."

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Ia masih menatap kesana-kemari, mengamati tempat di sekitarnya. "tempat ini aku tidak tahu. Tapi Nii-san pasti mencari kita. Kita harus menunggu mereka."

Akari duduk di bawah pohon ek yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, bersabar menanti orang tuanya datang. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di bawah sana. Wajahnya sangat damai menatap langit sore. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu sangat tampan. Namun samar-samar Akari dapat melihat perubahan di mata Sasuke. Mata gelapnya berubah menjadi merah dan semakin merah.

Kerongkonan Sasuke tergerak dan bibirnya bergetar. Ia butuh asupan darah. Ia harus makan, tapi instingnya tidak mendapat satu mamalia pun di sekitarnya, selain Akari. Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak boleh menggigit siapapun. Ibunya hanya membolehkannya menghisap darah mamalia. Tapi rasa hausnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Akari menghampirinya. "Hn."

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke hanya diam. "minum darahku. Di sini tidak ada apapun untuk bisa diminum."

"Tapi ibu bilang..."

"Tidak pa-pa. Aku akan bicara pada tante Mikoto. Ayo, minumlah.. aku paling tahu rasa hausmu lebih dari siapapun."

Sasuke menyibak rambut panjang Akari dan mulai menghisap darahnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan darah vampir yang nikmat. Untuk pertama kalinya rasa haus yang menghantuinya sirna seketika dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa dirinya dirantai. Rasanya gadis itu adalah candu untuknya.

 **~What Taste~**

"Sasuke! Sasukeee! Hei tuan vampire! Keluar!" Sakura memukul-mukul pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras, bahkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun sampai tutup telinga berlindung di bawah selimut dan bantal. "Sasukee... kau sudah makan hari ini?"

Sasuke tidak berniat membalasnya. Jangan, jangan buat masalah dengan gadis itu. please, yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah hibernasi musim panasnya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura hanya untuk pergi ke puncak. Bisa-bisa sampai di puncak ibunya langsung menceramahinya dan menerornya satu abad.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya, aku ingin masuk!"

Sasuke tetap tidak mau membukakan pintu kamarnya. Diluar terik matahari sangat menyengat. Itu tidak bagus untuk kulitnya. Kalau sampai ia terbujuk kata-kata Sakura, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Halo, tante Mikoto tolong aku! Sasuke tidak mau membukakan pintu..."

"Cepat masuk!"

Sial! Sasuke malah kepancing hanya karena gertakannya. Sakura menutup ponselnya dan meletakkan buku pelajarannya di atas meja. "Sasuke, kau sudah makan hari ini?"

"Jangan pura-pura baik. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu," Sasuke berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dengan malas. "Tapi aku butuh sesuatu darimu. Sasuke, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas musim panas?"

No comment. Sasuke pura-pura tidur agar Sakura kewalahan ngomong sendiri. Tapi rupanya pilihan Sasuke untuk diam itu salah besar. Gadis itu dengan resenya membolak-balik meja belajarnya hanya untuk mencari buku pelajaran matematikanya. "hei, jangan sembarangan menyentuh meja belajarku."

"makanya jawab kalau aku nanya. Kau sudah menyelesaikannya belum?"

"Kalau sudah kenapa?" Sakura langsung nyengir, "Mau liat lah.."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "bukannya kamu sering mendengarkan ceramah Kakashi dibanding orang lain. Kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri. Kenapa harus liat padaku?"

"kan kau tahu Sasuke, aku paling tidak suka matematika. Karena itu aku belajar lebih keras. Ah, benar juga daripada liat buku pelajaranmu, mending ajarin aku matematika ya? Kan habis musim panas, Kakashi sensei mengadakan pre-tes untuk bab baru."

"Aku tolak!" Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. "Ayolah, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengajariku. Kau pasti hidup lebih lama dari kakek nenekku artinya, kau pasti hidup saat ilmuwan matematika menuliskan tesisnya. Sepanjang itu, kau pasti hafal semua rumusnya."

Sakura menyingkap selimut Sasuke. "aku tidak mau!" tegasnya lalu menutup selimutnya kembali. "Aku janji, aku akan menyempatkan waktu luang untuk acara minummu, oke?" Sekali lagi Sakura menyingkap selimutnya. "Aku menolak," saat itu juga Sasuke menutup selimutnya.

"Padahal tante Mikoto bilang aku bisa meminta apa saja darimu. Mungkin aku salah, kalau begitu aku..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi caraku keras, kalau kau tidak bisa mengikuti, kau akan tahu akibatnya," pada akhirnya Sasuke harus menghilangkan imajinasi tentang hibernasinya hari ini hanya untuk seorang Sakura. "mulai dengan soal ini, jawab dalam waktu lima menit."

Sakura meringis kecut, "Heh? Kan aku masih belum mengerti konsepnya. Tapi baiklah aku coba." Hasilnya, Sakura malah menggabungkan rumus turunan dengan integral. "kenapa hasilnya sama ya?"

Sasuke menggulung buku kecilnya dan menjatuhkannya ke kepala gadis itu. "kau bodoh atau apa? Rumus itu seperti kau berjalan lalu kembali ke tempat semula." Sakura tersenyum masam. "Kan aku sudah bilang, aku masih belum mengerti konsep. Kalau kau disini hanya untuk mengkritik, lebih baik kau mengajariku." Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke harus mengajari Sakura tentang matematika mulai dari dasar hingga ke yang paling rumit. Hebatnya Sakura lebih menangkap apa yang diajarkan Sasuke daripada Kakashi padanya.

Tepat setelah Sasuke mendapat sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya, ia buru-buru mengakhiri pelajaran. "sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, cuci kaki dan tidur. Sekarang sudah malam."

"Kau ada janji ketemu dengan seseorang? Dimana? Siapa? Apa itu tante Mikoto?" Sasuke menolak menjawab, ia malah membantunya memunguti semua buku pelajaranya dan mengeluarkannya dari kamar. "Mencurigakan!" gumam Sakura.

Fix. Sasuke benar-benar mencurigakan. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa setiap malam Sasuke selalu berangkat entah kemana, lalu kembali ketika fajar datang. Tentu daja dengan mata sedikit memerah akibat kurang tidur lalu ia punya alasan untuk tidur di kelas sepanjang pelajaran. Rutinitas itu selalu berjalan dan tak pernah absen kecuali ketika tante Mikoto mengadakan acara keluarga atau pesta semacamnya. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu Sasuke pergi kemana, tempat seperti apa, keperluan apa, dan kenapa harus setiap hari. Please, jaman sekarang, tempat hiburan apa yang buka malam selain klub dan diskotik. Tapi Sakura jamin, orang seperti Sasuke yang selalu risih dengan keramaian tidak akan mengunjungi tempat seperti itu.

Lalu tempat seperti apa? Mungkin kafe nonstop. Oke, untuk apa? Masa begadang tidak ada tujuannya. Bertemu seseorang kah? Siapa? KRIK. Sakura penasaran tingkat dewa dan hari ini dia harus tahu kemana Sasuke pergi titik.

Tapi baru saja Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, rapi dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjangnya, Sakura mendapat telepon dari Ino. "Apaan sih, lagi sibuk nih,"

"Ye, kan mau kasih tahu hari ini aku akan pergi ke pertunjukan kembang api. Kau mau ikut tidak? Daripada dirumah menunggu musim panas selesai kan bosen." Sakura menimbang-nimbang boleh juga ide Ino. Tapi ia sadar, Sasuke sudah pergi dari rumah saat Ino berbincang dengannya. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang."

 **~What Taste~**

"Jang.. jajang... jjaanggg... Inilah dia, pesta kembang apinya..." Naruto datang dengan membawa satu ember petasan kembang api. Di sampingnya, Sai juga membantu membawa ember lainnya. "Ah... aku kira ada festival ketika kau bilang akan ada pesta kembang api. Dasar penipu kau, Ino!"

"Maaf ya Sakura. Kan aku hanyamemberitahu pesta kembang api, bukan festival." Ino malah terkekeh puas. "Dan disinilah kita, di kolam renang sekolah? Kau gila? Malam-malam seperti ini masuk ke sekolah."

"tenang saja Sakura-chan, semuanya aman terkendali." Ujar Naruto cengengesan. "Aman gimana? Kalau ketahuan sama pak satpam bisa susah urusannya." Sakura berujar dengan nada tinggi. "tenang Sakura, Naruto kan Cuma ingin kita berkumpul. Nikmati saja, santai oke?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangguk. Baru saja tensinya menurun, sosok yang muncul di depannya justru membuat tensinya kembali naik. "Sasuke! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ino memandang keduanya seperti sudah lama kenal dan dekat. Padahal yang dia tahu, Sasuke hanyalah teman sekelas Sakura, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Mereka tidak pernah bicara kalau di sekolah, saling tatap saja ogah apalagi dekat kan, "kalian teman dekat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut saja, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dia kan orang yang suka menyendiri dimanapun."

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Sasuke datang ke tempat ini. "Yaaahhh... aku yang mengajak Sasuke dan dia langsung mau." Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Nah, kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja pesta kembang apinya."

Ino dan Naruto membakar kembang api yang sudah mereka pegang lebih dulu, disusul Sakura, Hinata dan Sai dan yang paling terakhir Sasuke. Lumayan asik juga bermain kembang api di jam-jam seperti ini apalagi malam ini bintang-bintang bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Sakura mengangkat kembang apinya setinggi mungkin lalu membayangkan kalau kembang apinya itu adalah sebuah bintang. "Satu... dua... ti-"

BYUURRR...

Tubuh Sakura terdorong oleh gaya hingga dirinya terjatuh ke kolam renang. Sial, Ino si tukang usil itu sengaja mendorongnya. Tapi bukan Cuma dia saja yang kena getahnya, di sampingnya, Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama. "Inoooo..."

"Wuee... bagaimana rasanya Sakura? Seger kan?"

"Seger apanya? Kau gila Ino!" Hinata segera mendekati Sakura yang bergegas menepi. "Sakura-chan tidak pa-pa?" Sakura langsung mengangguk mantap. Di lain cerita, Naruto juga terkena semprot Sasuke. "Aku rasa kalian berdua mirip ya? Gimana kalau pacaran aja?" tanya Sai asal.

"Ide bagus!" tambah Naruto ikut-ikutan. Tapi Ino segera memukul kepala mereka berdua. "Bodoh! Sakura kan sudah jadi pacarnya Sasori-senpai." Semprotnya. "Gapapa kali kalau di duain ehehehe..."Naruto nyengir.

Belum sempat mereka berpesta ria, mereka mendengar suara peluit dikumandangkan dengan jelas. "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu!"

"Gawat! Ada pak satpam! Kabuuurrrr..."

Good. Mereka kabur nggak ngajak Sakura. Naruto dengan panik langsung menarik Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Ino kabur dari awal entah kemana dan Sai juga hilang. Tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di kolam dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sakura berusaha memanjat tangga tapi karena pakaiannya terlalu berat, ia hampir jatuh. Untung saja ia cepat bertindak dan alhasil dia sampai di tepi kolam. Kalau untuk Sasuke, tanpa perlu memanjat tangga lagi, dia sudah bisa naik ke tepi.

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafas lalu memeras air yang meresap ke jaketnya. "Oooo... jadi kalian berdua yang menyalakan kembang api di sekolah hah? Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini! Sana di tempat lain!" Sasuke lantas berdiri dan dengan cepat meraih lengan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

Sakura dapat melihat pak satpam itu mengejar mereka. "Kenapa aku harus ikut dikejar?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Lebih baik kau berlari dengan cepat!" saran Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya manyun.

 **~What Taste~**

"Hah... hahhh... Sasuke, berhenti! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari!" Sakura berpegang pada dinding grafitti yang ada di sisinya. Ia berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Sepertinya penjaga sekolah itu tidak mengejar lagi."

"Hm. Kita bisa santai kalau begitu." Sakura duduk bersandar di dinding. Ia menatap pepohonan yang ada di depannya. "belakang sekolah memang menakutkan ya kalau malam." Gumamnya. Sasuke hanya diam, lalu ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke, katakan padaku kenapa setiap hari kau selalu menghilang apalagi saat sore dan entah darimana kau kembali tengah malam. Apakah kau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya. "Um, aku Cuma penasaran. Kau itu penuh misteri. Sejak awal, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lain. Cara bicaramu, caramu menanggapi pertanyaan dan sikapmu pada sekitar. Tapi hari ini kau berbeda dari biasanya. Ah, menyenangkan ya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "kalau tidak salah, kau dikerjain Naruto kan? Aku tidak kuat liat wajahmu yang acak-acakan hahaha..."

Sakura tertawa lepas sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo pulang. Pakaian kita basah." Padahal Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti malu karena ditertawakannya. Ia menengadah sejenak menatap bintang-bintang yang membentuk sebuah rasi. Agaknya awan-awan menutupi pandangan hingga Sakura hanya dapat melihat beberapa dari mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ia melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mencoba memegang sisi lain dinding grafitti itu. "Sasuke... bantu aku naik!" dengan terpaksa Sasuke membantunya naik ke atas. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia sampai di puncak.

Sebuah hal yang belum pernah Sasuke bayangkan muncul. Semilir angin malam menerpa rambut hitamnya. Aroma dingin tetumbuhan menyentuh kulitnya. Kerlap-kerlip penerangan rumah warga menghiasi gelapnya malam. Di atasnya taburan bintang-bintang ikut meramaikan. "Indah bukan? Musim panas kali ini sangat hebat!"

Bagi seorang vampir yang hidup cukup lama seperti Sasuke, pemandangan ini sangat umum dan selalu ia jumpai setiap ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia kali ini. bukan karena pemandangan langit malam, tapi karena senyum gadis di sampingnya ini. Lagi. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dadanya. Aliran darahnya bekerja dengan cepat dan jantungnya berdentum sangat hebat. Ini kesekian kalinya ia merasakan hal yang sama. Atensinya meningkat dan nafasnya tak teratur. Entah kenapa rasanya dadanya akan meledak jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. "Aku rasa kau adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja kau sulit mengungkapkannya. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu!" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

DEG!

Inilah Hidup yang selalu dibicarakan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa hidup sekalipun dia abadi. Tapi hari ini, dia merasa hidup dan hidupnya indah karena ada Sakura didalamnya.

"Nah, kita pulang yuk, aku sudah selesai disini." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, namun malah dia yang tertarik hingga menubruk dada bidang Sasuke. Sakura agak terkejut ketika Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh mungilnya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang-"

"Sakura!" potongnya. "aku rasa kau salah menilaiku. Lagipula siapa kau? Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku dan atas dasar apa kau menyebutku baik?"

"Tidak. Ak-aku tidak salah menilaimu. Kau itu orang yang baik. Buktinya kau bisa tersenyum dan kesal sama seperti orang lain."

"Kalau begitu, atas dasar itu juga kah kau menyukaiku?"

Sakura berusaha memalingkan wajahnya saat Sasuke menatapnya dingin. "awalnya, aku takut berurusan dengan vampir apalagi disuruh menikah dengannya. Tapi sekarang tidak buruk juga berteman denganmu. Aku rasa kita bisa berhubungan dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu, kau salah besar nona Haruno. Apa kau tahu aku berkali-kali berusaha membunuhmu?"

"itu tidak mungkin. Aku mengerti kekesalanmu sampai membuatmu jadi kacau. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak mau menyakitiku kan?"

Sasuke semakin kesal. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik gara-gara perkataan Sakura. "kau benar-benar naif. Baiklah, aku akan bertanya padamu, jawablah dengan jujur. Apakah kau bisa meninggalkan duniamu dan menjadi makhluk penghisap darah sepertiku selamanya?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menundukan pandangannya, menatap masing-masing jemarinya yang ia tautkan pada pakaian Sasuke yang basah. "bagi kami, kalian para manusia hanyalah angin lalu yang gampang pergi. Keberadaan kalian dapat tergantikan dengan cepat. Kau bilang, kau menyukaiku jadi bisakah kau menjadi sepertiku?"

Sakura menatap iris Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tak ada kebohongan dimatanya, dia benar-benar serius. Ia menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Telunjuknya meraih taring kecil yang terlihat. "...apakah taring ini akan merubahku?"

Ketika jemari Sakura menyentuh taringnya, Sasuke dengan senang hati membuka rongga mulutnya. "..tajam" gumamnya. "aku... bersedia." Saat itu Sasuke segera mendekap tubuh Sakura lebih erat. Jemarinya meneyentuh bibir ranum milik gadis itu. Sasuke menautkan bibirnya untuk sejenak lalu ia hirup aroma cherry di lehernya. Ia menjilat lalu menancapkan gigi taringnya begitu dalam. Sakura mendesah mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

 **~What Taste~**

Menurutmu siapa yang kau rubah itu dan bagaimana dia nantinya?

'Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar anak yang baik,'

Kau pikir dia akan berubah seperti orang itu? apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?

'Aku orang yang paling tahu rasa hausmu"

Dia akan menghilang! Sekali lagi dia akan menghilang!

'Aku pikir kamu adalah orang yang baik. Tenang saja aku akan ada disampingmu!"

Matahari bersinar yang kau lihat setiap harinya akan redup, pupus lalu menghilang. Apa kau yakin dapat menemukannya lagi?

'Apa yang kau lihat?'

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk sebuah penantian dan sekarang...

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Sakura. Taringnya ia cabut dengan paksa dan dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura memegangi lehernya yang masih mengelurkan darah sambil menatap keheranan.

"kenapa?" Sasuke turun dari atas dinding lalu mengajak Sakura turun tanpa memberikan jawaban atas penolakannya.

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura adalah Haruno Sakura, bukan Akari. Dia telah salah menilai jika ia menyamakan kedua orang yang berbeda itu. Fatamorgana yang selalu muncul di kepalanya membuatnya kacau sampai berani mengajak Sakura menjadi vampir seperti dirinya. Kekacauan itu karena keraguannya yang entah sejak kapan menghinggap di hatinya. Adakah cara untuk menghilangkannya? Atau dia berusaha untuk menerimanya?

 **~What Taste~**

"Ohayo.. huaaw..." Sakura mengucek matanya yang setengah tertidur. "Eh, tumben Sasuke bangun pagi, biasanya jam segini masih tidur!" Sasuke menatap televisi dengan ekspresi masam, "memangnya salah kalau aku sudah bangun?"

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia berniat berjalan menuju dapur namun tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh. "Eh?" Sakura mencoba lebih konsentrasi. Rupanya seseorang menyokong tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. "Sasuke."

"Kau tidak pa-pa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk ditengah nafasnya yang naik-turun. "Aku mungkin masih setengah tidur, he-he..."

tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal ke kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Turunkan aku!" Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidurnya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura dan.. tik!

Dahi mereka menyatu. Sakura dapat merasakan embusan nafas Sasuke dan mata mereka saling menatap. Dilihat dari dekat, Sasuke memang tampan. Cukup untuk membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan segera kembali"

 **~What Taste~**

Sakura sudah bosan menunggu Sasuke yang menghilang dari hadapannya. Katanya sih tidak lama tapi sudah lima menit berlalu dia belum muncul juga. Terlebih apa yang Sasuke lakukan di luar sana, Sakura tidak tahu. Sakura meraih ponselnya untuk mengusir kebosanan. "Wow.." baru satu hari ia tidak mengecek, ponselnya dilanda banjir pesan singkat dari Ino. Dan tebaklah isinya hanyalah permintaan maafnya yang bertele-tele. Dibanding permintaan maaf, Sakura lebih suka menyebutnya teror. Di kronologi paling bawah, ia lihat sebuah pesan nyempil dari Naruto. Sakura kira pesannya berisi permintaan maaf juga, eh ternyata curhatan tentang Naruto yang baru jadian sama Hinata.

"Dasar, Naruto itu..."

CKLEK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Sasuke kau la- eh Izumi nee-san?" Izumi masuk ke kamar Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku dengar Sakura-chan sedang sakit, jadi aku kemari. Apa kau menyangka aku Sasuke? Apa kau sangat merindukannya sampai tidak sabar?"

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya, merasa malu karena ucapannya yang asal. "Tidak, tadinya aku mau memarahinya." Bantahnya terbata-bata. "benarkah?" Izumi malah menggodanya dengan tatapan jail. "Sasuke sedang keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Eh, Sakura-chan sejak kapan kau mendapat tanda itu?"

Izumi menunjuk belakang leher Sakura. Namun saat Sakura bercermin pada ponselnya, ia tidak mendapati apapun. "Tanda apa?"

"Tanda dibelakang lehermu itu, tanda Uchiha. Kamu memang tidak tidak bisa melihatnya, hanya vampir yang bisa." Sakura menatap Izumi penuh dengan keheranan. "apa maksudnya?"

"Tanda itu ada ketika seseorang telah terikat dengan vampir yang meminum darahnya. Tapi tidak semua vampir yang meminum darahnya dapat memberikan tanda itu seenaknya. Bagaimana ya menyebutnya, itu adalah tanda kehormatan bahwa orang itu telah menikah dengan vampir. Sakura-chan, apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?"

Sakura terpaku, kalau diingat-ingat memang tidak ada vampir lain yang meminum darahnya. Tapi Sakura juga tidak yakin Sasuke yang menandainya. "Aku tidak tahu, Izumi-neesan. Memang hanya Sasuke yang meminum darahku, tapi aku tidak yakin dia menandaiku."

"Jangan begitu. Kau tahu artinya apa? Dia akhirnya mengakuimu..." Izumi tersenyum bangga. Saking bangganya sampai dia bertepuk tangan. "Selamat Sakura-chan. Lalu, apa dia mengatakan bagaimana rasa darahmu?"

"Rasa.. darahku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia mengatakan seperti, 'aku menyukai rasa darahmu' atau 'entah kenapa aku sangat haus ketika melihatmu' dan kata-kata semacamnya. Apa dia tidak mengatakannya?" Sakura hanya angkat bahu. "Sasuke itu, benar-benar pemalu! Tapi tidak pa-pa, aku tetap bangga."

Sakura hanya memaksakan tersenyum, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Ah, waktunya untuk pergi, Sakura-chan"

"Pergi? Izumi-neesan? Kemana?" Izumi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "aku akan kembali ke villa untuk sementara waktu. Aku, Itachi-kun dan mungkin ibu juga akan tinggal disana. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian berdua."

"Kenapa?" Sakura sangat antusias. "ra-ha-si-a. Pokoknya, selama beberapa bulan aku tidak akan kembali. Ibu mungkin akan kesini sewaktu-waktu tapi dia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku. Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan!" Izumi menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya Sasuke datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja dan sesekali menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan tangannya. "Sasuke, aku tidak pa-pa." Ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, "Makanlah. Demammu sangat tinggi." Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi duduk. "Perlihatkan lukamu."

"Eh?"

"Bekas gigitanku tadi malam. Masih sakit?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan kuat, he-he.."

Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. "Sepertinya begitu. Karena kau bodoh..." nada bicaranya terdengar meledek membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa tersindir. Sakura mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Untung mangkuknya tidak jatuh karena Sasuke membantunya.

"Kau itu merepotkan." Sasuke mengambil alih bubur itu dan diambilnya sesendok untuk diberikan pada Sakura. "Makanlah." Sakura tanpa ragu memakan bubur itu. "Enak. Bagaimana bisa ya... aku sendiri payah dalam memasak." Sasuke merasa terhormat dipuji oleh tunangannya. "Tuetapi.. tumben Suasuke buaik. Apa besok turun sualju...umm"

"Makanlah dulu, bicaranya nanti." Komentar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lalu menelan semua bubur yang ada di mulutnya. "Nee, katakan padaku..."

"Aku.. hanya tidak mau kau mati karena aku menghisap darahmu. Lagipula ibu bisa marah kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Heh.. kirain ada apa? Bodohnya aku... lagipula tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke baik pada manusia sepertiku. Benar kan?" Sasuke hanya diam.

"Tetapi waktu itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu, Ino menerorku dengan permintaan maafnya. Ada sekitar dua ratus pesan dalam sehari loh. Belum lagi ditambah panggilan tak terjawabnya sebanyak tiga puluh. Hebat kan?"

"Dan lagi, Naruto memberitahuku kalau dia sudah jadian dengan Hinata tadi malam. Aku kira Naruto tidak bisa romantis dengan perempuan, ternyata dia jago juga. Aku sampai terkejut."

Tanpa sadar dengan obrolan panjang lebar itu Sakura sudah menghabiskan bubur yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. "Minumlah susunya dan istirahatlah" Entah sadar atau tidak ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Walaupun singkat tapi Sakura dapat merasakan dengan jelas ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dari hatinya.

 **~What Sense~**

Sakura membuka matanya dan saat itu yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke sedang tersenyum padanya. "Kau seperti tuan putri dengan mahkota itu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun..."

Kini Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya dan terlihat beberapa laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam. "Hei.. katakan padaku kenapa kau meminta bantuan kami?"

Sakura memajukan langkahnya. "Aku sangat iri pada kalian. Kalian puas meminum darah manusia sementara aku harus minum darah vampir."

Salah seorang laki-laki tersenyum masam. Ia menyeringai, "nona muda sepertimu bukankah telah memenuhi hasratmu dengan pasanganmu."

"Hah? Sasuke? Tidak-tidak. Dia dingin sekali dan pendiam. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Kalian juga pasti tidak akan tertarik dengan rasa darahnya."

Sakura terbelalak, 'kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu?'

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya. Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Bawa aku ke desa. Aku ingin melakukan perburuan kecil."

Pandangan Sakura tiba-tiba gelap dan ketika ia membuka matanya untuk yang kesekian kali, ia melihat dirinya diikat di sebuah tiang dengan kayu bakar disekelilingnya.

"Dia penyihir! Dia drakula!" Ia melihat ekspresi warga desa yang berapi-api.

"Bakar dia hidup-hidup dan tusuk dia!" Dari kejauhan sana, Sakura dapat melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Sesekali Sasuke menggertakkan gigi taringnya karena tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Sasuke tahan emosimu.. kamu tidak boleh menyelamatkannya."

"Kenapa nii-san? Dia mau dibakar hidup-hidup dan aku hanya diam disini?" Nadanya meninggi.

"Terus kamu mau apa? Menyerang warga dan mengungkapkan identitasmu sebagai vampir? Sasuke kau akan membahayakan semua orang dan para manusia itu akan memburu kita habis-habisan. Untuk sekarang kita harus kembali." Itachi berusaha menyeret adiknya untuk pergi dan… JLEB!

 **~TBC~**

Next Chapter :

"Sakura apa kau ada dirumah?"

"Kenapa dia berbohong padaku?"

"Uchiha-san, kau harus bergabung dengan Haruno-san untuk pertemuan itu."

"Panas, kenapa panas sekali ya?"

"Lucky, aku bisa satu tim bersama Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hai, minna... maaf update telat hehehe... *digebug reader. karena banyak kegiatan jadi gak sempet ngetik, padahal udah banyak inspirasi yang nongol di otak *ala-ala squitwort

Di chap ini masih tentang Sasusaku dan sekarang Sasu udah ngeklop banget tuh sama saku. chap depan akan lebih seru. tetep mampir ya!

Sekali lagi author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena apdet telat *bungkuk.

O ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan silakan untuk tulis review lagi sebanyak-banyak *author ngerasa masih banyak kurangnya hehe..

sampai jumpa di chap depan!


	6. Festival

_Bagi makhluk seperti manusia, keabadian adalah sesuatu yang paling diidam-idamkan_

 _Bagi kami, kematian merupakan hal yang paling kami inginkan_

 _Karena kami terlalu sering melihat orang-orang pergi_

 _Kamilah saksi bisu setiap kejadian dalam hidup manusia_

 _Walaupun begitu kami tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebenarannya_

 _Bahwa kami adalah monster penghisap darah_

 _Makhluk yang hidup abadi..._

"Dia penyihir! Dia drakula!" Ia melihat ekspresi warga desa yang berapi-api. "Bakar dia hidup-hidup dan tusuk dia!" Dari kejauhan sana, Sakura dapat melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Sesekali Sasuke menggertakkan gigi taringnya karena tidak tahan melihatnya. "Sasuke tahan emosimu.. kamu tidak boleh menyelamatkannya."

"Kenapa nii-san? Dia mau dibakar hidup-hidup dan aku hanya diam disini?" Nadanya meninggi. "Terus kamu mau apa? Menyerang warga dan mengungkapkan identitasmu sebagai vampir? Sasuke kau akan membahayakan semua orang dan para manusia itu akan memburu kita habis-habisan. Untuk sekarang kita harus kembali." Itachi berusaha menyeret adiknya untuk pergi dan... JLEB!

* * *

.

.

 **What** **Taste** **of My Blood**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU dan Typo

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Festival**

"Arrgghhh... tanganku..." Sakura mendesah kesakitan ketika melihat lengan kanannya terkoyak habis oleh sebuah garpu rumput. Ditambah seorang warga mengikatkan tali ke lehernya dan menariknya keatas. Belum lagi ibu-ibu yang melemparinya dengan batu.

Tubuh Sakura mati rasa. Walaupun begitu, ia masih dapat bergerak bahkan dengan tubuh terikat. Ia menangis, memohon pada mereka agar dilepaskan. Rasa sakitnya telah memuncak dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dia tidak menolongnya.. menatapnya pun tidak.

"Monster penghisap darah, Mati kau!" kali ini sebuah pasak hendak ditancapkan persis di depan jantungnya. Sakura menjeriit, "Tidaaakkkk..."

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan rongga dadanya naik-turun. Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan itu langsung menuju kamarnya, memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat Sakura ketakutan.

"Sakura... Sakura... kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura tidak merespon. Tangannya menggigil dan giginya saling bergesekan. Ketika Sasuke menyentuh tangannya Sakura baru menoleh dan memeluknya.

"Aku takut..." ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas pelukannya dan disentuhnya pucuk kepala Sakura. Gadis itu menumpahkan semua air matanya di pelukan Sasuke dan entah kenapa setelahnya ia merasa baikan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn. Tidurlah."

Sakura mencoba membaringkan dirinya dengan ragu-ragu. Masih ada rasa ketakutan yang menyelimutinya. "Istirahatlah, aku akan ada disini!" tegas Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum lega.

 **~What Sense~**

Minggu terakhir liburan musim panas ini Sakura harus rela menghabiskannya di tempat tidur. Demamnya belum kunjung turun dan entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering. Selama itu pula Sasuke merawatnya. Vampir itu rela bangun di pagi hari untuk menyiapkan makanannya lalu kembali pada sore hari. Bahkan terkadang ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk manis di kamar Sakura sambil membaca buku.

"Tapi kenapa ya kok demamku tidak turun-turun?" gumam Sakura di suatu hari. Sasuke tidak meresponnya. "Sasuke, apa kau tahu kalau Sasori-senpai itu werewolf?" Sasuke juga tidak meresponnya.

Sejak hari itu, Sasori tidak pernah menghubunginya. Sakura ingin tahu kenapa, tapi ketika ia menanyakannya pada Sasuke, dia asti tidak menjawabnya. Agaknya ia merasa cemas kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.

 **.**

"Baiklah, kenapa aku harus ikut kemari?" tanya Naruto memberengut. Sedari tadi ia menekuk kedua lengannya ke dada, merasa kesal karena harus diseret oleh Yamanaka ke rumah Sakura. "Kau juga harus meminta maaf padanya. Sejak malam itu, Sakura tidak pernah membalas pesan dariku,"

Naruto pikir semua ini percuma. Karena dialah yang paling tahu kalau Sakura tidak ada di rumahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memberitahu orang lain, Ino misalnya, tentang tempat tinggal Sakura yang baru. Ino mencoba menelepon Sakura.

"Hari ini cuacanya panas sekali. Sebaiknya lain waktu ya Ino, aku lagi males nih!"

"Tanggung Naruto, ini udah didepan rumahnya. Eh, kenapa halamannya tidak terawat ya? Padahal Sakura sangat suka bunga." Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

PIP.

"Halo? Sakura apa kau ada dirumah?" Ino mendengar suara nafas Sakura yang menderu diseberang sana. Sesekali Sakura terbatuk. "Hm, aku ada di rumah nenek. Ada apa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu Sakura. Maaf waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu, soalnya spontan. Jadi aku ke..." Ino menghentikan pembicaraannya. Ia mendengar suara gelas pecah diseberang sana. 'Apa yang terjadi?'

"Sakura!" sahutnya. Naruto yang ada disampingnya ikut terbawa suasana. "kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mendengar suara seperti gelas pecah." Tambah Ino. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Sakura. "maaf, maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu, Sasuke?"

'Sasuke? Apa sekarang disamping Sakura ada Sasuke?'

"Kalau kau mau minum, jangan ambil sendiri. Kau bisa minta tolong denganku!" Ino mendengar baritone suara Sasuke yang mulai jelas. Lagi, Ino mendengar tawa ringan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu!"

Ino segera menutup teleponnya. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di seberang sana melalui suara mereka. Kenapa Sasuke ada disana? Bukankah Sakura bilang dia sedang ada di rumah neneknya. "Kenapa dia berbohong padaku?"

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan Ino?" tanya Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Ino. Ino segera membantah, "Sakura katanya sedang ada di rumah neneknya selama liburan." Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

'Save, untung Sakura-chan pandai beralasan!'

"Naruto, ayo kembali. Hari sudah siang dan pasti panas." Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Rupanya hal itu masih mengganggu Ino bahkan sampai sekolah dimulai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya dan sejak kapan Sakura menyembunyikannya.

 **~What Taste~**

Di akhir pekan, demam Sakura mulai turun dan ia mulai beraktifitas lagi. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan membaca buku dan berjalan-jalan, tapi Sasuke masih memasak untuknya. Katanya sih, dia tidak ingin Sakura bunuh diri karena keracunan makanan buatannya sendiri. Sayangnya hari-hari yang Sakura nikmati hanya sebentar karena sekolah kembali dengan kegiatan belajar mengajarnya.

Secaca khusus di semester yang baru akan ada festival budaya yang ditunggu-tunggu semua siswa. Bahkan untuk kelas Sakura, mereka telah merencanakan untuk membuat pertunjukan drama komedi dan tidak lupa mempromosikan makanan yang akan dijual di lapak mereka. Kakashi meminta maaf karena acara kunjungan musim panas mereka batal, tapi sebagai gantinya, katanya akan ada kunjungan tiga hari untuk berdoa di kuil.

"Dan.. ekhm, Uchiha-san, kau harus bergabung dengan Haruno-san untuk pertemuan itu." Kakashi berdiri di samping bangku Sasuke. 'Anak ini selalu tidur disetiap pelajaran. Apa dia serius untuk sekolah?'

"kenapa harus aku? Bukankah sensei sudah menunjuk siswa lain untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu?"

"bagus, rupanya telingamu lumayan tajam, Uchiha-san. Tapi kalau diingat, kamu belum mendapat pelajaran kedisiplinan dariku, benar? Pokoknya, kamu tidak bisa menolak."

Sasuke hanya diam, ia menyerah untuk membantah Kakashi.

 **~What Taste~**

"Sakura!" Ino melambaikan tangannya dari ambang pintu disusul dengan kehadiran dua orang di belakangnya. "Nah, lihat Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, kau aja yang lebay Ino!"

Ino mencubit kasar kedua pipi Naruto. "diam kau Naruto! Aku belum bicara dengan Sakura. Kau saja yang enak-enakan dengan pacar barumu!" Naruto hanya memberengut kesal sementara Sakura datang menghampiri mereka. "Mau istirahat?"

Disepanjang koridor Ino mengutarakan alasan yang tidak masuk akalnya sedangkan Naruto malah berbicara blak-blakan tentang hubungannya. "Oh ya, Hinata juga ikut pertemuan itu. kau juga kan Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sakura.

"Cih, apa maksudmu Naruto? Sedari tadi kau membuatku..." Sakura mencoba melepaskan lengan Naruto dari lehernya, tapi tanpa diminta Naruto melepasnya sendiri. "Panas, Sakura-chan kau demam?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak! Emangnya panas ya? Tapi iya sih minggu lalu aku sakit."

"Panas, kenapa panas sekali ya?"

"Coba kuperiksa!" Ino menyentuh leher Sakura, tapi ia tidak merasakan perbedaan suhu yang drastis. "tidak panas, Naruto. Makanya jangan lebay deh!"

"Engga! Serius aku nggak lebay. Beneran panas tahu!"

Pertemuan dengan ketua osis dilaksanakan setelah pulang sekolah. Hasilnya, selain kelompok antar klub dan kelas, mereka juga merekrut beberapa perwakilan untuk membantu jalannya festival. " ...Haruno Sakura dan Sasori. Selanjutnya, untuk seksi peralatan ..."

"Lucky, aku bisa satu tim bersama Sakura." Sakura tersenyum, "Aku juga senang bisa satu tim bersama Sasori-senpai."

Festival budaya dilaksanakan seminggu setelahnya dan dibagi menjadi tiga hari. Jadwalnya sudah ditentukan dimulai dari acara lomba memasak sampai pertunjukan dari klub musik.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar sadar. Hampir tiga hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur karena harus mengecek ini-itu. apalagi ia tergabung menjadi seksi perlengkapan di kelasnya. Belum lagi ia harus mengorganisir jadwal dan keperluan setiap klub. "mengantuk, nona?"

Ia tersadar seseorang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sakura hanya tersenyum ganjil, "Yah, begitu. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sosok laki-laki jangkung yang ada dihadapannya itu mengangguk mantap. "aku sebenarnya masih bingung daerah ini. bisakah kamu memanduku? Tapi kalau kamu kelelahan aku tidak memaksa."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan memandumu, etto..."

"Shisui. Namaku Shisui, Haruno-san." Shisui memperhatikan name tag yang tertera menggantung di leher Sakura. "kalau begitu, mari. Aku akan menujukkan drama komedi yang sedang berlangsung, kebetulan itu dari kelasku."

"Hm! Sepertinya drama komedi memang seru, Ayo!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura menceritakan seluk beluk festival budaya dan apa-apa saja yang dapat ditemukan di sekolahnya. "...dan juga ada stand untuk meramal masa depan. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kalau mau aku akan mengantarmu. Ah, Sasuke!"

Saat Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Sakura bersama dengan orang yang familier menurutnya. Orang yang sangat ia benci sekaligus ia takuti. Orang yang paling berbahaya yang selama ini ia temui dan sekarang orang itu ada dihadapannya, bersama Sakura disampingnya. "Bagaimana pertunjukan kelas? Ah, kenalkan ini Shisui-san. Dia ingin melihat pertunjukannya."

Sasuke dan Shisui saling berpandangan tanpa sedikitpun berpaling pada kata-kata Sakura. "Sasuke?"

"Pertunjukannya masih berlangsung." Ujar Sasuke asal. "Bagus kalau begitu. Shisui-san, silakan masuk ke dalam... Maaf, apa kalian berdua saling kenal?" Sakura mengamati tatapan tajam mereka berdua.

"Hm, mungkin. Dia adalah kenalan lamaku. Maaf, tapi bisakah kau meninggalkan kami? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Pinta Shisui. Sakura mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, kutunggu di atap!"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tatapan mereka berdua sangat-sangat mengcurigakan dan terlihat tidak bersahabat. Shisui juga rupanya kenalan Sasuke tapi Sasuke seperti tidak menyukainya.

"Sa-ku-ra! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. "ah, aku memandu seseorang tadi dan dia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka saling kenal."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu sekarang apa kau akan membolos dari tugasmu hanya karena memandu seseorang?" Sasori mengacak-acak rambut pink milik Sakura. "hentikan senpai, rambutku jadi acak-acakan tahu!" mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, sampai jumpa Sakura!"

 **~What Taste~**

"kenapa kau datang ke sekolah ini?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. "seramnya wajahmu. Aku hanya berkunjung, apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, tapi tidak biasanya seorang darah murni sepertimu datang ketempat ramai. Apa kau belum mendapat mangsa satupun?" Shisui hanya terkekeh, "kenapa aku harus mencari mangsa? Sasuke-kun paling tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang paling sabar. Ngomong-ngomong bukankah kau sudah menandai gadis itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"wah, wah, apakah aku sangat dibenci sampai-sampai kau bersikap seperti itu? Aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan gadis itu dan melihat tandanya. Aku pikir anggota Uchiha mana yang menandainya. Rupanya kau Sasuke, berarti kau sudah melupakan dia?"

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya! Sekalipun! Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berarti bagiku!"

"lalu kenapa kau berniat menjadikan gadis itu bagian dari keluargamu? Kau tahu manusia itu adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa dipercaya..."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "tidak berlaku untuknya. Karena itu aku memilihnya." Tatapan Sasuke benar-benar meyakinkan. Shisui tertawa keras, sementara Sasuke menatapnya penuh keheranan. "maaf, maaf. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa posisi adikku bisa digantikan oleh seorang manusia sepertinya. Kalau begitu aku harus memperingatkanmu satu hal Sasuke-kun, gadis itu masih belum menjadi milikmu, sekalipun kau menandainya. Ada orang lain yang akan mendapatkannya!" bisiknya.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal," tanya Sasuke datar. Shisui memersilakan. "akhir-akhir ini aku melihat banyak sekali level E berkeliaran. Apakah itu ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"tidak mungkin. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku ini orang yang paling jinak. Aku tidak mungkin membabi buta hanya untuk mencari setetes darah." Sasuke hanya menyeringai, matanya menajam untuk sesaat. Aura vampirnya keluar membuat sekelilingnya dipenuhi kegelapan yang tersirat.

"Orang yang menakutkan. Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Shisui pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang.

Sepeninggal Shisui, Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, mencoba meresapi apa yang diucapkan darah murni yang baru saja ia temui. Hal yang mengganjal itu pasti ada, bahkan sekarang ia punya banyak pertanyaan. "apa yang kau inginkan? Keluarlah!" tanya Sasuke datar.

Seorang laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu, menghampirinya dengan langkah tegas. "bagaimana pertemuan mengharukan sesama vampir? Menyenangkan? Tapi aku harap kau tidak bersekongkol dengannya apalagi untuk membatasi Sakura."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Itu urusanku, ketika kau menandainya, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendekatinya dan itu berlaku bagiku juga."

"Itu hanyalah hal kecil yang tidak ada harganya sama sekali!"

Sasori menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan amarahnya karena ucapan Sasuke. "jangan katakan itu hal sepele jika faktanya kau juga diam-diam menyukainya!"

"sepertinya kau salah sangka, aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula masih banyak gadis lain bahkan aktris cantik sekalipun..."

DUAKK...

Tubuh Sasuke terpental hingga menabrak pembatas atap yang terbuat dari besi akibat ditendang oleh Sasori. Hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. "Aku tidak peduli dengan obsesimu, vampir. Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerahkannya sampai kapanpun." Tegas Sasori. "Ingat, jika kau tidak melepaskan tanda itu, aku akan menghancurkan jantungmu sampai menjadi debu!"

 **~What Taste~**

Sakura menghambur dari mobil Sasuke ketika sampai di depan rumah. Ia mengamati keadaan rumah Sasuke yang terasa berbeda baginya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya masuk dan saat itu lampu tiba-tiba menyala dengan sendirinya. "surprise!"

"Ayah! Ibu! Kapan kalian kembali dari luar kota? Kok nggak nelpon?"

"Hehe, kita sengaja pulang diam-diam agar membuat kejutan untukmu. Mikoto bilang dia tidak bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu, jadi kita berdua segera pulang"

Sakura memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sasuke-kun juga, selamat datang!" sapa ibu Sakura. Setelah puas melepas rasa rindu, Sakura dan Sasuke disuruh duduk di sofa untuk mendengarkan beberapa kabar.

"Ibu kesini juga ingin menyampaikan kalau dua minggu lagi kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

Sakura seketika bangkit, "Ha? Pernikahan?"

Ibunya tersenyum simpul lalu melanjutkan, "aku mendapat kabar dari seseorang bahwa Sakura sudah punya pacar. Itu bisa gawat kalau kalian sulit berpisah, apalagi katanya dia sama tampannya dengan calon menantuku. Karena itu kalian harus segera menikah"

"bu, bukankah pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan setelah aku lulus kuliah? Setidaknya beri aku waktu sampai aku masuk perguruan tinggi, ya?" pinta Sakura.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan mata yang terpejam seperti keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. "SMA sudah punya pacar satu dan dilirik banyak laki-laki, bagaimana nanti pas kuliah. Ibu tidak mau kamu menikah dengan laki-laki aneh yang tidak ibu kenal."

"Dia juga aneh!" tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke. "Kalau Sasuke-kun itu pengecualian, dia menantu idaman ibu." Sakura hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengar alasan ibunya yang tidak masuk akal. "lagipula apa kurangnya Sasuke? Dia tampan, tinggi, pintar memasak, dia menguasai segala pelajaran."

"Dia cuma tukang tidur di kelas bu!" ejek Sakura. "Ibu tidak peduli kamu setuju atau tidak, pokoknya pernikahan ini segera berlangsung dua minggu lagi dan bukan cuma itu, mulai besok kalian tidak perlu berangkat sekolah, setidaknya sampai kalian menikah."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan langkah lebar dan mantap ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan berdiam di sana sehari penuh. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, ia sendiri bingung. Pikirannya kosong, terasa seperti kebebasannya direnggut oleh sebuah ikatan yang disebut pernikahan.

 **~What Taste~**

"Ojou-sama, hari ini kami membawakan segelas darah segar untuk Anda, silakan diminum!"

Selama beberapa hari Sakura selalu bermimpi buruk. Mimpinya selalu tentang dirinya yang dirubah menjadi vampir ataupun saat ia menghisap darah manusia. Hal itu sangat mengganggu batinnya. Tak ada hl lain yang dia lakukan setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Selalu ia menempatkan dirinya dibawah selimut, duduk meringkuk sambil -kali kedua orang tuanya meyakinkan bahwa ia aman dirumah ini dan tidak ada apapun yang mengganggunya. Tapi Sakura tidak kunjung sadar.

Di hari itu orang tuanya mencoba membujuk Sakura lewat Sasuke. "aku yakin dia akan sadar jika kamu yang berbicara."

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang berantakan. Pakaiannya berserakan dan pecahan gelas tercecer dimana-mana. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tatapannya kosong bahkan ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya.

Sasuke mengamati jemari Sakura yang berdarah entah kenapa. Yang jelas jemarinya terbalut warna merah, darahnya bahkan mencapai karpet di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mengobati lukanya dengan penuh kesabaran. Sebenarnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Sasuke masih belum meminum apapun. Tapi ia harus menahan rasa laparnya, mengingat kondisi Sakura yang sedang tidak stabil.

"hei, harusnya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Lihat, lukamu parah!"

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh arti, ia menebak-nebak sosoknya yang familier. Perlahan ia menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Jemarinya menelusuri setiap sisi di wajah laki-laki itu lalu terhenti di bagian bibirnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menampar Sasuke dan menjauhkannya, "vampir!" ujarnya terbata-bata, "a..aku tidak mau menjadi vampir! Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti _nya_ " ia nampak ketakutan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan. "Aku punya dua tiket ke taman bermain untukmu." Ia kembali mendekati Sakura, "apa kau suka pergi ke taman bermain?"

Sakura teringat permintaannya dengan kedua orang tuanya saat kecil. Saat itu ia merengek meminta pergi ke taman bermain bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan kunjungan ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri. Sore itu ia pergi ke tempat favoritnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke tujuhnya hanya seorang diri. tapi di tempat itu ada orang lain yang mendudukinya.

"Onii-chan! Bisa kau pergi dari ayunan itu? itu ayunan kesukaanku!" perintah Sakura kecil. Laki-laki itu hanya mendongak sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada untaian kerikil yang bertumpuk di tanah.

Sakura yang kesal menggoyang-goyangkan besi ayunannya. "Kau tidak mau mengalah sekali sih, Onii-chan! Aku kan mau duduk!" pria itu tetap tidak bergeming. "Kalau kau tidak mau pindah, aku akan menangis!"

Mau tidak mau laki-laki itu harus melepaskan tempat duduknya yang kini telah diduduki oleh Sakura. Sakura menunduk, tetes demi tetes jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau tetap menangis? Bukankah aku sudah tidak duduk di situ?"

Tangis Sakura makin menjadi-jadi bahkan ketika pria itu mencoba menenangkan. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Sakura mengusap air matanya, "hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi ayah dan ibu sedang pergi. Kau tahu, aku sangat suka taman bermain, aku ingin pergi bersama ayah dan ibu! Tapi mereka... aku benci mereka!"

Sesekali Sakura sesenggukan, tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih kelam.

"kau yakin?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap keheranan. "Apa kau yakin membenci kedua orang tuamu? Bisa saja mereka sangat menyayangimu sampai mereka rela bekerja untukmu. Tunggu mereka, aku yakin akan tiba saatnya kau bisa menggandeng kedua orangtuamu!"

"Kenapa Onii-chan bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entahlah?"

"terima kasih Onii-chan. Onii-chan pasti pernah berkunjung ke taman bermain bersama orang tua ya?"

Pria itu hanya angkat bahu, "mungkin. Tapi kurasa belum." Ia merapikan penutup kepalanya. "kalau begitu, Onii-chan harus pergi dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi! Aku yakin itu pasti menyenangkan!"

Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Jemarinya bersatu dengan milik Sasuke. "Onii-chan... kau orang yang ada di taman waktu itu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. "Aku teringat dengan seorang gadis kecil yang cerewet walaupun sedang menangis." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia menumpahkan semua tangisannya pada Sasuke dan dengan senang hati ia menerimanya. "Sa-suke!" panggilnya. "Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain..."

"Hn."

 **~What Taste~**

Sakura menatap takjub pemandangan disekelilingnya. Kerumunana orang, para badut, wahana permainan dan balon-balon disetiap sudut. Tak lupa dengan lapak-lapak kecil tempat para pedangan berjualan. Terik matahari di ujung kepalanya tak mematahkan semangat mereka. "Hei, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ? Ayo masuk!" ajak Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di pintu masuk.

Sakura mulai membuka buku panduan, menelusuri setiap tempat yang akan ia datangi. "aku mau naik roll coaster, ayo!" ia segera berlari menuju antrian yang akan naik wahana itu. selain wahana itu ada beberapa wahana lain yang mereka naiki.

"Indahnya!" Sakura melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya. Bumi semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dan kerumunan orang-orang dibawah sana tampak seperti semut. "Ah, itu badut di pintu masuk... lucu sekali.." sesekali ia tertawa kecil dan berjingkrak.

"Hoi, kau bisa membuat kincir ini jatuh. Bisakah kau duduk?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perintah Sasuke. Dengan berat hati ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Membosankan.." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gesekan logam-logam dan guncangan yang hebat.

SREEETT...

BRUK!

Putaran kincir terhenti tepat saat mereka berdua berada di titik puncak. Emerald Sakura dan onyx Sasuke saling mengamati. Mereka mencoba menggali sedalam mungkin hal yang ada di balik pandangannya. Melihat tatapan Sakura, Sasuke teringat dengan wajah Sakura saat ketakutan.

 _Vampir! Aku tidak mau menjadi vampir!_

 _Aku bersedia!_

 _Lepaskan tanda itu darinya! Apa kau sadar kau membawanya dalam situasi yang terburuk!_

 _Pergi!_

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka untuk beberapa saat. Sakura cukup terkejut melihat tindakan Sasuke. Untuk waktu yang lama mereka berciuman.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Anda, terdapat beberapa kesalahan teknis pada perangkat kami. Terimakasih untuk menunggu dan selamat melanjutkan aktifitas Anda" bunyi speaker pengumuman di bawah ditambah laju kincir menyadarkan mereka. Tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, "Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tidak dihiraukannya. Malah Sasuke sengaja memalingkan wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah tiba-tiba menciumnya.

 **~What Sense~**

"Sasuke lebih baik kita kembali yuk. Perasaanku tidak enak."

Sasuke mendecak, "bukankah kamu sendiri yang ingin masuk ke rumah hantu ini. Kita sudah masuk hampir setengahnya." Sakura mengangguk. Ia selalu berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya yang tak henti-hentinya memegang kemeja Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang ketika bahunya ditepuk dan mendapati sosok perempuan berwajah menyeramkan muncul. Ia menjerit dan sontak memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku tidak mau melihat..." lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu mau menyerah?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Setelah agak jauh Sakura penasaran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bulan ini bulan terakhir kamu ada di kelas dua. Bukankah kau ingin jadi dokter, di survei pendidikan..." Sakura mengangguk. "Seorang dokter bukan hanya melihat pasien, apa kau menyerah?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Demi apapun aku harus menjadi seorang dokter."

"Huaaa... aku hampir mati jantungan melihat yang terakhir itu. Bikin kaget saja..." Sakura menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke dalam tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menyeruput soda yang baru dibelinya dari mesin minuman.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memegangi lengan kirinya yang sakit karena dicengkeram kuat oleh Sakura saat dia ketakutan. "Kau itu... berapa banyak tenaga yang kau miliki?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu... seberapa banyak tenaga yang kau miliki untuk menyerangku." Celetuknya asal. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Ah.. rasanya menyenangkan, terima kasih Sasuke. Aku kira aku akan..."

' _Ojou-san, silakan diminum'_

Suara-suara dari mimpinya masih terngiang di telinganya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak pa-pa." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Sayup-sayup keheningan menerjang keduanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Aku selalu bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat menakutkan. Aku rasa kalau aku tertidur, aku akan mati karena mimpi itu."

"...Kau datang dan tiba-tiba merubahku, lalu aku meminum darah. Dimimpi itu juga aku bertemu dengan _nya_. _Dia_ menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu dan tentang vampir. Terkadang dia membuatku takut karena ceritanya."

" _Dia_?"

"Akari-chan. Walaupun kutemui di mimpi, tapi rasanya dia benar-benar nyata."

"Cerita apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"etto... pertemuannya denganmu, Ah, dia bilang kau itu sangat rakus saat kecil dan selalu mengejek izumi-neesan setiap kali bertemu dengan Itachi-niisan. Lalu saat kalian bertunangan, dan juga..." Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Dan juga..." Sasuke masih menunggu.

"Hari kematiannya. Dia mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari kematiannya."

"Dan itu..."

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura was-was. Sasuke mengangguk. "Hari itu, dia mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini, dia bilang um... tidak menyukaimu. Dari awal dia memang menyukai kebebasan dan dia ingin bebas meminum darah tanpa diatur. Tapi dia tidak bisa, karena dia salah satu darah murni yang berbahaya, kau tahu kan, level E"

"Tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya, ia membuat pasukan level E nya sendiri dan setiap hari mereka membawakan darah segar untuknya. Tapi setiap hari itu pula dia bosan dan ingin melakukan perburuan sendiri. Dia masuk ke perkampungan dan berniat menyerang warga, tapi ia gagal. Setelah itu dia di bakar hidup-hidup dihadapanmu."

"Maksudmu Akari tidak setuju pertunangan itu dan meminum darah seenaknya?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk membicarakan ini didepan Sasuke. "bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?"

"Darah." Tambah Sakura. "Aku dipaksa meminum darahmu didalam mimpi, dia bilang itu adalah rasa yang dia alami saat meminum darahmu. Dia bilang, semakin menarik rasa darah seseorang, semakin kau menyukai orang itu. tapi yang dia rasakan hanyalah kehampaan."

Sasuke hanya diam membisu. Ia tidak mengatakan hal apapun setelahnya. Tapi Sakura tahu dia sedang mencerna ucapannya. Apa-apa yang ada di luar pikirannya, sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini dia cari dan kini terungkap dengan rasa yang amat menyakitkan.

'Apa ini, entah kenapa dadaku sangat sesak dan aku tidak bisa berpikir. Rasanya.. sangat menyakitkan...'

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. 'Tunggu, apa semua ceritanya adalah kebenaran? Apa benar Akari seperti itu? tapi untuk apa? Kalau dia tidak suka pertunangan itu kenapa dia tidak bilang. Lagipula kurasa dia sama seperti Sakura. Tapi...'

"Sasuke, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak dulu. Bisa kau katakan padaku bagaimana rasa darahku?" tanya Sakura. "Ah, kalau tidak dijawab juga tidak pa-pa. Hanya saja Akari menyuruhku menanyakannya padamu, walau dia ada di mimpi, hehe... Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar dan pandangannya kosong. "Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura berusaha menepuk pundaknya namun tangannya ditepis kasar olehnya.

"Sasuke?"

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Next Chapter :

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatnya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Itachi-kun, kemari sebentar. Lihat ini!"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!"

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Maaf aku terlalu lama menjemputmu!"

"Aku mengantuk!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

Yuhu~ chap 6 is up! author rasa itu judul chapnya kurang pas sama isinya, iya gak sih? hehehe...

Di chap ini dibahas tentang.. tentang apa inih? fic apa ini? Iya, konfliknya mulai dari sini ya, reader *digebug reader. Gomen, mungkin sasusaku momentnya kurang yeh, dan ngga ngefeel? maafkan beta yang masih neubi ini hehehe...

ada yang bingung dengan alurnya atau flame? bisa ditulis di review, karena author emang lg butuh saran hehehe... Oke deh, chap 6 selesai, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya, rencananya bakal up dalam waktu dekat, jadi stay tune!

(numpang iklan, selain fic What Taste akan ada fic baru multichap ttg sasusaku, akan update sebentar lagi. silakan mampir di fic **Hi Monogatari : Death Of Emperor** ) #iniiklanapaan?

Ok deh, sampai jumpa! RnR!


	7. Lost

**What** **Taste** **of My Blood**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU dan Typo

 **Chapter 7 : Lost**

Dua minggu yang lalu...

"Nee, kalian merasa ada yang aneh tidak sih dengan Sakura?"

Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa saling tatap tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Menurutku biasa saja!" ungkap Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ino-chan terlalu memikirkan Sakura-chan. Yah, mungkin karena dia lebih sibuk karena ada festical budaya yang diadakan tiga hari lagi." Tambah Hinata.

"Mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia lebih tertutup dari biasanya. Dan juga.. akhir-akhir ini dia akrab dengan anak itu!"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkinkah kata-kata Sai jadi kenyataan tentang Sakura yang membelot?"

Lagi, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa berpandangan. "Tidak mungkin lah! Sakura-chan tetaplah Sakura-chan!"

"Benar juga ya!" Ino berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dua hari sebelum festival budaya dimulai...

"Minna.. aku bawakan minuman untuk kalian! Semangat ya! Ini adalah penentuan dari hasil kerja keras dan ide-ide kalian!"

"Um!"

"Hei, kau lihat Sakura?"

Ino diberitahu bahwa Sakura tengah menghias pohon mainan yang akan menjadi properti drama komedi nanti. Ia bergegas menuju teras tempat Sakura berada. "Hei, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ino sedikitpun, lebih tepatnya ia sedang melamun. "Sakura? Sakura?"

"Ah! Akari? Eh, Ino? Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Sakura, siapa Akari? Temanmu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku? Kami mungkin bisa jadi teman yang baik."

Sakura hanya menatap kosong seakan angin hampa melaluinya begitu saja.

 _Hari terakhir sejak festival dimulai..._

"Tunggu, tunggu.. bukankah itu Haruno Sakura? Siapa yang ada di sampingnya? Tampan juga!"

"Ah, dia memang sudah biasa menggaet cowok tampan di sekolah kita. Mulai dari Sasori-senpai, Uchiha Sasuke dan sekarang tamu festival."

"Tapi lihat, dia berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin kenalannya?"

 **~What Taste~**

Seminggu yang lalu..

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Hampir semua murid keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk makan siang atau sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Ada pula yang punya keperluan dengan guru dan mau tidak mau harus menginjak ruang guru.

"Tes selesai. Letakkan alat tulis kalian dan silakan berikan lembar jawaban kalian secara estafet."

Sasori segera menyerahkan semua lembar jawaban pada guru pengawas. Ia buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya begitu pengawas telah keluar. Kebanyakan teman sekelasnya langsung membuka buku catatan, mengoreksi jawaban yang mereka berikan.

Langkah Sasori membawanya ke depan kelas dua. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya sejenak, mengamati sekitar dan mencari sosok perempuan berambut pink. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada dikelasnya. Mungkin dia bersama Yamanaka dan junior basketnya di kantin. Ia harus kecewa ketika pencariannya tidak berujung pada hasil yang diinginkan. Gadis itu tidak ada.

"Oh, Sasori-senpai?" Saat Sasori memutar tubuhnya ia melihat Yamanaka. "Apa Sakura bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku. Aku kira dia bersamamu!"

"Aku mengecek kelasnya tapi dia tidak ada. Kira-kira kemana ya?"

"...Uchiha Sasuke?" gumam Ino.

"Eh? Sasuke? Ada apa dengannya?" Ino segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "aku sedang mencari Sasuke."

"Kalau Sasuke, sepertinya dia tidak berangkat" jawab Sasori mantap. "Eh? Kok bisa tahu? Lah, kalau begitu senpai pasti tahu dimana Sakura dong!"

"entah, aku tidak tahu. Ya sudah, aku akan kembali, jika kau menemukan sesuatu segera hubungi aku!" Ino mengangguk cepat. Tapi sejujurnya ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia ingin menanyakan secara langsung pada Sakura. Dan niatnya itu harus dikubur karena keesokan harinya juga Sakura tidak datang ke sekolah. Menurut keterangan guru yang piket hari itu, Sakura sedang sakit. Tapi di hari itu bukan hanya Sakura yang tidak berangkat sekolah, Sasuke juga tidak berangkat.

Ino membawa senampan nasi dan lauknya beserta minuman cola yang dipesannya. Ia berniat mengejutkan Hinata dan Naruto yang duduk lebih awal di bangku kantin. "Huinuata-chan.. janguan builang siapa-siapa ya tentang ini!" Naruto berusaha menelan makanannya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun habiskan dulu, nanti tersedak, ini minum.." Ia menyodorkan segelas milk shake pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun. Tapi bukankah kasihan Ino-chan? Dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura-chan satu rumah dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, si teme melarangku mengungkap kartu pada siapapun. Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua." Bisiknya. Hinata mengangguk setuju. "tapi, kenapa Sakura-chan tinggal satu rumah dengannya?"

"Aku dengar, orang tua mereka saling kenal dekat, orang tua Sakura-chan selalu pergi ke luar kota jadi daripada sendiri, mereka menitipkan anaknya pada teman dekatnya." Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"..dan kalian merahasiakan hal sepenting itu dariku?" tambah Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua menoleh, menatap Ino dengan wajah frustasinya. "Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. jadi ternyata kalian juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Ino jangan marah dulu, aku hanya..."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Naruto! Gimana disebut sahabat masa hal sepenting itu dirahasiakan!" berkat hal itu Naruto harus menerima hukuman dari Ino, mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan tidak lupa mentraktirnya seminggu penuh.

 **~What Taste~**

 _Tiga hari yang lalu..._

"Apa Sakura sudah berangkat sekolah? Aku dengar dia sedang sakit."

"Ah, Sasori-senpai. Aku punya kabar untukmu. Katanya Sakura akan pindah sekolah dalam waktu seminggu dan ini minggu terakhir dia ada di sekolah ini. dan juga.."

"Dan juga..?"

"Tidak jadi." Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kalau tidak salah Sasuke juga tidak pernah masuk. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatnya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh? Kenapa Sasori-senpai bisa tahu? Yah, dia memang jarang masuk."

"Tidak, dia selalu masuk walau kadang bolos. Tapi beberapa hari ini agak berbeda. Apa yang terjadi ya?" Ino hanya tersenyum masam. Mana mungkin dia harus mengatakan kalau Sakura satu rumah dengan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu patah hati. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Yamanaka!"

Sepulang sekolah, Sasori tidak biasanya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Motornya kini melaju ke sebuah perempatan dan memasuki sebuah jalan kecil. Di ujung sana, terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Baru saja ia memarkirkan motornya, kedatangannya disambut seseorang. "Mau apa kau datang kemari? Kau tidak punya otak atau sudah kehilangan akal?"

"Aku datang untuk mencari Sakura. Dia bersamamu kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"...dan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya kau harus masuk ke wilayahku?"

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu, sekarang bisa kau tunjukan dimana dia?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "dia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan siapapun." Tepat ucapannya disusul suara pecahan kaca dari dalam rumah. Agaknya Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mengangkatnya tingggi-tinggi. Sesekali ia mengguncangkannya. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya sedang beristirahat." Jawabnya datar. Mata merahnya menatap dari gelapnya penutup kepala miliknya.

"Uchiha! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya? Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu kan? Jangan bilang kau masih belum melepas tanda itu!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tanda itu. aku yakin dia pasti merasa aman." Pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Sontak penutup kepalanya terbuka dan Sasori dapat melihat wajah pucatnya semakin pucat.

"Kau masih belum melepaskannya? kau masih belum sadar kalau tanda itu membelenggunya? Sekarang, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendekatinya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Jangan sombong Uchiha! Aku pasti akan membawanya pergi."

"kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun, tidak selama aku masih hidup." Sasori menyeringai, "tentu saja, aku akan memusnahkanmu terlebih dulu, aku janji itu!"

 **~What Taste~**

Ino masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Sakura mau tinggal bersama Sasuke padahal Ino tahu pasti ketika di sekolah mereka berdua tidak pernah berbicara apalagi akur. Walaupun misal ada kemungkinan mereka menghindari gosip, lalu kenapa ia tidak diberitahu. Sakura dan Ino telah bersama sejak kecil, mereka sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan. "Sakura, dimanakah dirimu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan!" gumamnya pelan.

Ino menyeruput kopi hangat yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan. Pemandangan perkotaan yang ia lihat di sampingnya mendadak berubah menjadi putih. Rintik-rintik salju turun membuat semua orang yang berlalu lalang segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang tak terjangkau olehnya. Di kejauhan sana Ino melihat sosok perempuan yang ia kenal.

'Apa yang dia lakukan di sana seorang diri? bukankah dia sakit?'

Apapun alasannya, Ino segera menyambutnya dari sisi lain jalan raya. "Oy, Sakura! Kemari!" Ia melambaikan tangan, mengaba-aba agar Sakura datang ke arahnya. Syukurlah dia menyadarinya dan segera datang walaupun dengan wajah yang tidak enak dipandang.

Sakura meminum cappucinonya. Sampai saat itu baik Ino maupun dirinya selalu diam. "Bagaimana, enak?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Rautnya masih belum menunjukkan perubahan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?" lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, sensei bilang kamu sedang sakit makanya tidak bisa hadir. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, aku lega!" Ino bohong, ia masih belum lega. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan tapi ia tidak bisa. Sakura terlihat murung dan kalau ia menambahnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, Sakura pasti terbebani.

Dua jam berlalu dan mereka hanya mengobrol sepatah-dua patah. Itu juga hal-hal yang sepele dan Sakura selalu mengangguk tanpa memberikan jawaban lainnya. Hujan berhenti dan tanpa sadar salju tebal telah menutupi pepohonan dan yang ada di bawahnya. Hari sudah malam dan Ino pikir Sakura harus kembali. "Aku akan menelepon Sasuke ya untuk menjemputmu!"

Saat itu dengan tegas Sakura membantah. "A-aku tidak mau pulang."

"Kenapa? Mereka pasti khawatir denganmu!" tapi Sakura hanya diam, tak memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal. Ino menyerah. Kalau Sakura sebegitu membenci untuk pulang, ia harus pegi ke tempat lain. "Bagaimana dengan rumahku, mungkin sedikit berisik dengan adik laki-lakiku tapi..."

"Aku mau." Potongnya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

Ino menatap mata sayu Sakura sekan seperti mayat hidup. apa dia baik-baik saja hanya dengan makan, mandi lalu tidur. Ino bahkan mempertanyakan keceriaan Sakura yang menghilang setelah sekian lama. Rasanya Ino kembali mendapati Sakura yang berumur tujuh tahun kembali. "Kamu pasti capek ya? Ayo istirahat, aku akan mematikan lampunya ya?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Ino. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa tidur walaupun memaksakan. Banyak hal-hal yang membuat otaknya membeku. Waktu itu, pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke semarah itu. kemarahannya benar-benar diluar batas dan hampir saja membuat otaknya gila. Rasanya Sakura selalu tertangkap oleh mata merahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, bersembunyi dimana.

'Manusia sepertimu berani berbicara seperti itu, benar-benar menganggu!'

Ia ingat tatapan itu seperti tatapan orang lain padanya. Tatapan dingin yang merendahkan. Kenapa? Apa salahnya sampai orang lain melihatnya jijik.

"Sakura, kau masih bangun?" bisik Ino. Sakura mengangguk. "ada masalah? Kau bisa membaginya padaku!"

Lampu dinyalakan dan Ino dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang murung. Tiba-tiba Ia memeluknya dan menangis di pundaknya. "ada apa?" Ino membelai rambut soft pinknya.

Sakura tidak merespon. Ia masih menangis bahkan sekarang suaranya lebih kencang. "menangislah, kau memang harus begitu. Kalau tidak itu bisa membuatmu hancur." Setelah puas menangis, Sakura mengusap pipinya. "jangan terkejut ya saat aku menceritakan ini"

"Um!"

"Sebenarnya, orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke tepat setelah aku berpacaran dengan Sasori-senpai. Aku sudah menolaknya tapi mereka bilang aku harus tinggal serumah dulu baru mengajukan keberatan atau tidak. Seminggu yang lalu, orang tuaku mengajukan pernikahan yang seharusnya dilaksankan setelah aku lulus. Mereka tidak menerima pendapatku, aku bahkan mati-matian untuk menolak."

"aku tidak boleh kemanapun bahkan ke sekolah karena mereka sudah tahu kalau aku punya pacar. Itu membuatku frustasi, lalu Sasuke mengajakku pergi dan aku.. aku membuatnya marah."

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Aku berkata hal buruk tentangnya. Lalu.. lalu dia..." Ino memeluknya lembut, membelai Sakura yang ada dalam pelukannya. "tidak perlu dilanjutkan kalau menyakitkan. Aku tahu, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kau lelah bukan?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Ayo!"

 **~What Taste~**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura membantu Ino untuk menjaga toko bunga milik keluarganya. Letaknya memang agak jauh dari rumah Ino tapi di sana, Sakura akan merasakan udara sejuk yang tidak akan ia temui dimanapun. Lagipula itu baik untuk kesehatannya. "Hari ini cerah sekali ya?"

"Hm. Segarnya..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan buatkan teh dulu ya?" Ino bergegas meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di kebun.

Di sini Sakura lebih merasa tenang daripada dirinya yang ada di rumah Sasuke. Tidurnya semalam juga nyenyak sekali dan ia tidak bermimpi tentang Akari lagi. Walaupun sangat disayangkan Sakura tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi inilah dirinya yang dulu, tenang dengan kehidupannya yang sederhana. "Sakura!"

Sakura melepas bunga lavender yang ada di tangannya, mengamati seseorang yang datang menghampirinya. "Sa-sori-senpai?"

Sasori memeluk Sakura erat. Ia bahkan harus hati-hati agar Sakura tidak merasa sesak karena dipeluknya. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai Ino bisa mengamatinya dari kejauhan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, Sakura kembali tersenyum."

Hari itu Sakura menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sasori. Mengobrol tentang bunga, tetumbuhan, sekolah dan lainnya. Sakura cukup sering tertawa ketika Sasori bercerita. Ino bilang dia harus menjaga toko yang letaknya di depan, memberikan banyak ruang untuk mereka agar saling mengisi. Dengan begitu kesedihan Sakura mungkin bisa berkurang.

Tapi kebahagiaan kecilnya itu segera sirna ketika kedua orang tua Sakura datang untuk menjemputnya. Sakura harus kembali ke rumah, dengan cara apapun.

Dan hari pernikahannya jatuh pada tenggat yang telah ditentukan. Sakura masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan Sasuke yang terlanjur marah padanya. Ia takut kalau-kalau kemarahannya bertambah besar, jadi ia hanya diam. Dan selama seminggu, mereka beraktifitas, saling pandang tanpa berkata, seperti orang asing yang tinggal satu rumah.

 **~What Taste~**

Terlihat sebuah singgasana yang kotor. Warna emasnya telah tercampur dengan lumuran darah. Singgasana itu terjamah dengan sebuah sarung tangan hitamnya. "Onii-sama, maafkan aku..." Ia duduk di sana, menatap angkuh. "Kursi ini bukan milikmu lagi. Karena.. itu akan merepotkan kalau aku hanya dijadikan boneka. Aku mau jadi orang yang mengatur juga. Tapi tenang saja, rencana kita tidak akan berubah."

"Kita siap!"

"Baiklah, tujuan kita hanya satu, menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha!"

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang telah tiba. Rumah mereka penuh dengan para tamu yang telah datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang berpengaruh dibidangnya termasuk aktor, direktur dan investor. Mereka datang dengan penuh kehormatan.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak menghadiri pernikahan. Aku ingat bagaimana Itachi menikah dengan Izumi saat itu." Sasuke menyambut semua tamu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Onii-chan!" panggil seorang gadis kecil. Sasuke menoleh, melihat Kaoru yang datang dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-neechan ya?"

"Ara, Kaoru, Sasuke masih belum melaksanakan upacaranya. Nanti kalau mereka sudah melaksanakannya kau bisa mengucapkannya lagi!" tambah ibunya. "Okaa-san, kalau aku besar nanti, aku ingin menikahi pria seperti Sasuke-oniichan!"

Ibunya hanya terkekeh, "baiklah, boleh kutahu alasannya?"

"Karena, dia orang yang pemalu dan tidak jujur pada perasaannya. Aku sangat menyukai orang yang seperti itu. Ah, ini hadiah dariku!" Kaoru memberikan setangkai mawar merah hati pada Sasuke. "mawar?"

"Jangan mengejekku, ini adalah mawar yang tidak akan layu hingga satu tahun lamanya. Aku menemukannya di kebun kemarin."

"Baiklah, terima kasih,"

Tiba saatnya upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan. Tapi mereka masih belum mengeluarkan pengantin wanitanya. Izumi bergegas ke ruangan pengantin wanita untuk menjemput Sakura. Namun ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di ruangan itu. "Itachi-kun..." ia berbisik pada Itachi tentang semua yang terjadi. "APA?"

"Kenapa Izumi? Mana Sakura? Apa dia sudah siap?" Kali ini Mikoto yang bertanya. Izumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takut memberitahu pada ibunya. Mikoto pasti akan terkejut mendengar berita itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Izumi Sasuke pergi untuk memeriksa ruangan Sakura. Disana ia tidak menemukan seorangpun. "Dia melarikan diri..."

"Itachi-kun, kemari sebentar. Lihat ini!"

Untuk semua orang,

Ayah dan Ibu dan juga semua orang, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Aku masih punya tujuan yang harus kucapai, cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter. Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa saat, tapi jangan khawatir, aku segera kembali. Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku.

Untuk Sasuke, aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf.

Dari Haruno Sakura,

Mikoto merebut surat itu dan ketika selesai membacanya ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja Izumi tidak membantunya. "Sasuke, bawa Sakura kembali!" Pinta Mikoto. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Sasuke..."

"Biarkan saja bu, dia ingin pergi karena kemauannya kan?"

PLAK!

"Ibu!"

"Bawa Sakura kembali atau aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Mikoto mengajak Izumi untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hari itu, upacara pernikahan mereka dibatalkan. Orang tua Sakura meminta maaf pada Mikoto, tapi Mikoto justru menyalahkan semuanya pada Sasuke. Alasan utamanya jelas karena disurat itu Sakura ingin minta maaf karena telah menyakitinya. Pasti ada hal yang membuat mereka salah paham. Sejak saat itu Mikoto selalu murung dan menyendiri di kamar. Ia tidak pernah makan, bahkan ketika Izumi menawarkan. Sementara itu Sasuke juga cuek, tidak menaati perintahnya. Itachi selalu membujuknya tapi ia keukeh pada sikapnya.

"Selamat datang Sakura. Maaf aku terlalu lama menjemputmu!"

 **~TBC~**

Next Chapter :

"Boleh aku meminum darahmu lagi?"

"Akhir-akhir ini terdengar kabar tentang pembantaian. Kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu!"

"Aku akan menjemput Sakura kembali!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

Hai... *nyengir kaku

maap author update telat gara2 ga ada kuota dan akun ffn lg eror #alesanaja

Chap ini begitu absrtak dan gada gambaran yah? udah gatau lagi mo nulis apa... tapi chap depan akan kembali dengan sasusakusasonya oke..

Makasih atas semua dukungan dan reviewnya, tetep stay tune di sini dan mohon kritik dan sarannya

(numpang iklan) Ada seri terbaru sasusaku udah apdet tuh.. **Hi Monogatari :Death Of Emperor** emang gak terlalu romance sih tapi cocok buat yang suka cerita Jepang era sekian.

Silakan mampir lagi ya...


	8. Back

**What** **Taste** **of My Blood**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU dan Typo

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Back**

.

Sakura mendengar suara pintu diketuk beberapa kali. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Selamat pagi Sakura!" Sasori tersenyum kecil padanya. Dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan, dia menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi Sasori-senpai!" Sakura mengucek-kucek matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sakura menggeleng, "waktunya tepat sekali. Aku baru saja bangun. Ada apa?"

"Ini sarapanmu. Ah, setelah selesai temui aku di koridor sebelah barat ya?" Sakura mengangguk seraya Sasori meninggalkannya.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak ia kabur dari pesta pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. apakah Sasuke mencarinya atau malahan dia masih marah padanya. Rumah ini jauh dari pemandangan kota, itu poin yang Sakura suka. Sasori dan Ino yang merekomendasikannya saat mereka mengobrol di toko bunga. Udaranya begitu bersih, Sakura bahkan dapat mendengar sahutan burung dari kejauhan. Semua nampak hijau dan asri.

Tempat ini begitu cocok untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah semua yang terjadi Sakura hanya berharap bahwa orang tuanya dapat memaafkannya.

Sakura mendapati Sasori tengah menunggunya di balkon. Namun Sasori hanya diam saat melihatnya. "ano... Sasori-senpai, ada yang aneh denganku?" Sasori menggeleng pelan, "tidak, hanya saja... kau terlihat cantik..." Sontak Sakura merona. Ia menundukan pandangannya kebawah.

Sasori berdeham, ia mengulurkan tangannya lembut. "kalau begitu, mari tuan putri..." Sakura membalas uluran tangannya. Mereka berjalan cukup lama untuk sampai ke sebuah ruangan. Saat mereka masuk, di sana hanya ada sebuah sofa menghadap ke jendela yang berbentuk lingkaran. Jendela itu terbuat dari fiber berwarna-warni. Di sekelilingnya terlihat beberapa bunga, bahkan beberapa kupu-kupu berdatangan.

Satu lagi yang tidak kalah penting, di sudut ruangan tersebut sebuah piano tua berada. Walau sudah tua, penampilannya masih bagus. Kayunya masih kokoh dan tidak ada karat di besinya. Sepertinya piano itu terawat dengan baik.

Sasori membawanya duduk di sofa itu, sementara ia bergegas menuju pianonya. "senpai bisa bermain piano?"

"yah begitulah. Piano ini milik ibuku yang sudah meninggal. Dia selalu mengajariku bermain sejak aku masih kecil."

"Kalau tidak salah, aku belum pernah dengar tentang kisah kedua orang tuamu. Ayah dan ibumu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Ah, benar juga. Aku belum pernah cerita ya? Ayah adalah _werewolf_ dan ibuku manusia biasa. Mereka berdua menjalani hidup normal dan meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?"

"itu saat aku berumur delapan tahun. Kami pergi kamping, aku melewati batas wilayah vampir dan mereka berdua mencariku. Aku tidak tahu pastinya, yang jelas saat aku menemukan mereka sudah meninggal. Polisi bilang mereka tergelincir dan masuk ke jurang."

"Maaf." Ujar Sakura iba. "tidak pa-pa. Justru aneh jika aku tidak menceritakannya padamu Sakura. Mereka meninggalkan sejumlah kekayaan yang cukup banyak dan berkat itu aku harus meneruskan pekerjaan mereka."

"senpai sangat hebat. Dapat berprestasi dalam pelajaran dan olahraga juga dengan pekerjaanmu. Mereka pasti sangat bangga padamu."

Sasori mengangguk, "nah, kalau begitu aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Semoga kau suka..." Ia mulai menekan tuts piano menurut irama lagunya.

Sakura mencoba menutup matanya. Seluruh nafasnya dihirup dalam-dalam. Ia merasakan sepoi angin perlahan menerpa wajahnya. 'Wah... segarnya.." ia bertanya-tanya apakah ini pengaruh ia mendengarkan permainannya yang begitu merdu.

 _Chopin Cantabile_. Lagu yang sangat menenangkan hati. Bahkan mereka terbuai dalam pikirannya. Namun terbesit dalam otaknya bahwa lagu ini sedikit hampa. Iramanya seperti menggambarkan cinta dan kerinduan.

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terenyuh mendengarkan permainan itu dan ketika matanya terbuka, permainan itu telah usai. Sakura menghampiri Sasori yang tengah menatap kosong pianonya.

 _Jangan lupakan perjanjian kita. Seharusnya kau tahu itu!_

"Sasori-senpai, ada apa?" Sakura menepuk pundaknya. Seakan kembali dari alam mimpi, Sasori nampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. "Ah, tidak pa-pa. Maaf ya, tadi aku berhenti."

 **~What Taste~**

Terlihat sosok pria yang tengah memegangi lehernya. Lukanya cukup besar dan darahnya mengalir deras. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, namun matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. Dia harus sampai di tempat itu apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika rumah ini terbakar, tempat itu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Dia harus memberi peringatan.

"Boleh kuminta darahmu lagi, papa?" perempuan di belakangnya tersenyum sinis. Dengan ekspresi kejamnya ia dengan mudah mematahkan langkah pria itu. "Mau kemana, papa? Apa kau tidak rindu pada anak kesayanganmu ini?"

"Iblis! Kau benar-benar iblis!" pria itu mencaci. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bangkit dan meneruskan langkahnya. Setelah ia berusaha keras, ia sampai di ruangan itu. "He... papa memang baik ya? Ingin memberitahu keluarga Uchiha, eh?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin memberitahu kepada semuanya, kalau kau adalah iblis!"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa kesulitan. Cukup dengan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan _nya_. Tapi game belum berakhir."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan _kami_!"

"Aku ingin menghancurkan kalian, sampai tidak ada yang tersisa lagi!" dengan mudah perempuan itu mematahkan beberapa tulang kaki dan tangannya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca seolah menonton film dramatis.

"Sayounara, darah murni, dengan begini hanya aku yang tersisa diantara kalian!"

CRAAKKK!

"Ibu masih belum mau minum?" tanya Itachi. Tanpa sadar ia memecahkan gelas minumnya. Izumi mengangguk pelan, rautnya nampak sedih. "Apa ibu baik-baik saja? Aku cemas!"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke, kau terus bujuk ibu ya?" Itachi membelai pucuk kepalanya lembut.

Itachi mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap hampa pemandangan di depannya. ia tidak mengubah posisinya sedikit pun dan tidak tertarik untuk itu. hanya dirinya dan ibunya yang sudah bertingkah seperti itu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Hei, memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. "boleh kutebak, tentang Sakura?"

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya ragu sesuatu. Tapi bukan hal yang besar." Itachi manggut-manggut mendengar bantahan tak beralasan dari Sasuke. "kalau begitu aku punya berita besar, kau sudah dengar dari ayah? Akhir-akhir ini terdengar kabar tentang pembantaian, kau tahu?"

"tidak, aku tidak mau tahu."

"begitu. Kukira kau akan tertarik mendengar kematian Shisui." Sasuke mendelik, seolah antusiasmenya bangkit. "Dia dibunuh oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Bukan hanya dia, tapi semua darah murni di seluruh dunia juga iku musnah. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang berani melakukannya."

"Apa dia darah murni lainnya?"

"Kalau diukur dengan kemampuannya, tentu iya. Tidak mungkin bangsawan dapat mengalahkan darah murni. Tapi justru kita harus berhati-hati. Jika dia dapat menghancurkan semua darah murni, kita pasti dengan mudah dihancukannya."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber 'oh' pada akhirnya. Ia melirik Itachi dari sudut matanya. Tampak sekali kakak satu-satunya itu sangatmengharapkannya untuk bercerita. Dia menyerah, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan seujung rambutpun dari kakak tercintanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita! Ini tentang Sakura sebelum dia pergi. Dia berkata sesuatu tentang Akari. Dia bilang Akari yang cinta kebebasan tidak menyukaiku dan dia terpaksa menyetujui pertunangan itu. sungguh hal yang bodoh!"

Itachi berpikir sejenak. "sepertinya yang dia katakan benar, Sasuke-kun!" Izumi menyambung dari belakang. Setelah bertatap dengan Itachi untuk waktu yang lama, ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ini semua karena Itachi-kun." Itulah awal jawabannya. Uchiha bersaudara itu terheran-heran mendengar jawabannya. "sebenarnya, Akari-chan menyukai Itachi-kun dan dia ingin bertunangan dengannya. Tapi ibu malah menunangkannya dengan Sasuke."

"Akari menyukaiku? Begitu. Kalau begitu semuanya jelas,"

"Ini memang kejadian yang sudah lama, tapi aku melihat kalian saat dia meminum darah Itachi, matanya menatapku dari kejauhan seolah aku akan merebutnya."

Uchiha bersaudara itu ingat dengan jelas kejadiannya. Itu terjadi hampir berpuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika mereka bermain petak umpet di hutan dimana Sasuke yang harus berjaga. Mereka bertiga bersembunyi di tempatnya masing-masing. Hanya saja, persembunyian Akari begitu dekat dengan Itachi. Dan disana ia melihatnya, ketika Akari meminum darahnya.

"tidak mungkin!" Sasuke mencoba menyangkalnya namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia juga melihatnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak tahu betapa seringnya Akari mencoba menyingkirkanku. Tapi kupikir jika aku menyerah, dia benar-benar mendapatkan Itachi. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus darimana aku bertahan. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian."

Mereka berdua tertegun. Hanya bisa mencari kata-kata yang dapat dicerna. Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Dengan senyumannya yang mengembang, ia menyentuh pundak Izumi. "aku memang tidak salah memilih wanita sepertimu."

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan itu sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik sampai ia menanggung semua beban kita. Dia hanya seorang manusia dan wajar jika dia melarikan diri. untuk seukurannya, bertahan untuk waktu yang lama itu cukup sulit. Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud kan?"

 **~What Taste~**

Sakura menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak tidur. Dia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar atau melakukan aktivitas apapun selagi Sasori-senpai pergi. Dia tidak tahu kemana Sasori pergi khususnya setelah jam pulang sekolah. Sasori kembali ketika malam tiba dan pergi lagi, lalu datang ketika fajar. Mungkin dia tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya.

Sepanjang hal itu, Sakura selalu mengantuk dan ia tidak dapat menahannya. Hari ini ia sudah cukup lama masih acak-acakan ketika dia bangun.

CKLEK!

Entah kenapa Sakura kembali membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin alasan paling utama karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat bertemu Sasori.

Diintipnya sosok Sasori dari celah kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia melihat Sasori membawakan makan malam untuknya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka penutup hidangannya lalu sebelah lengannya digerakkan melingkar di atas gelas susu. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu!"

Sepertinya Sakura tahu apa yang dia taburkan didalamnya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia merasa mengantuk setelah memakan hidangan yang disajikan. "Sakura, Sakura!"

Sakura berpura-pura setengah tidur seperti biasanya. Sambil mencerna semua yang dilihatnya, ia bermaksud menghindari hidangan itu. "saatnya makan!" dia paksakan menguap berkali-kali dan diacak-acaknya rambut merah muda miliknya. "Sasori-senpai, aku masih ngantuk.. letakkan saja makananya di sana."

"Baiklah,"

Sepeninggal Sasori, Sakura bergegas memasukkan semua makanan dan minumannya ke dalam toilet. Memang terlihat disayangkan membuang-buang makanan, tapi yang jelas dia tidak boleh memakan masakan itu.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, dia ingin jalan-jalan. Namun bukannya terbuka, dia malah terkunci di kamarnya. Satu lagi pertanyaan aneh bermunculan dibenaknya. 'mengapa Sasori-senpai melakukan semua itu?'

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Diingat-ingatnya semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya sejak musim semi yang lalu. Berawal dari dia menyukai Sasori sampai Sasuke datang ke kehidupannya.. 'Aku penasaran, kenapa Sasori-senpai melakukan ini semua? Kenapa dia mengurungku di sini ya?' Cukup lama Sakura menenggelamkan diri di dalam pikirannya. 'Apa yang sedang dilakukan Mikoto baachan ya? Dia pasti sedih, dia selalu memanjakanku seolah aku anaknya. Izumi-neechan juga baik, dia selalu mengajariku tanggung jawab yang belum pernah ku terima. Ah, mereka hidup seperti manusia, itu sungguh membuatku melupakan siapa mereka sebenarnya.' Tiba-tiba pikiran Sakura tertuju pada sosok Sasuke.

'Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini? Orang seperti dia mungkin akan lega karena tidak ada yang mengganggunya, tidak ada orang yang membangunkannya saat matahari tengah di ujung kepala hanya untuk sebuah pelajaran, dan tidak ada orang yang...' Entah kenapa Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ingatannya kembali pada semua kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Memang mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu, terkadang Sasuke peduli padanya walaupun karena ancaman dari ibunya, tapi saat-saat itu sangat menyenangkan.

" _Sasuke. Bisakah kau beritahu bagaimana rasa darahku?"_

" _Kau ingin tahu?"_

" _Mm."_

'Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku ingin memastikan jawabannya.'

Kejenuhan mulai memengaruhi pikirannya. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengumpulkan seprai-seprai itu beserta selimutnya dan mengikatnya menjadi sebuah tali. Sakura melepas lampu tidurnya dan besi penyangganya ia gunakan untuk memecahkan kaca jendela yang ada di kamarnya disusul dengan mengikatkan tali itu ke balkon.

Sakura turun menggunakan tali tersebut dan berlari meninggalkan rumah milik Sasori, kemanapun yang jelas dia ingin pulang. Sayang langkahnya itu masih kalah cepat. Sasori telah berdiri di pintu gerbang ketika dia hendak melarikan diri. "ingin pergi kemana?"

"Sasori-senpai? Kenapa ada di sini?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tidak berhasil. "aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

"Diluar berbahaya, ayo masuklah! Nanti akan kuantar kau pergi!" keputusan yang bagus mengingat di sekeliling mereka hanyalah hutan belantara.

"Karena kamarmu jendelanya rusak, aku memindahkanmu ke kamar ini, tidak pa-pa?" Sakura menatap sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Sepertinya Sasori sengaja menempatkannya di ruangan itu agar dia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Ya."

Pintu dikunci, otomatis Sakura terkurung sepenuhnya.

 **~What Taste~**

Sasuke memandang pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Sudah lama ia tidak ke tempat ini. Disinilah biasanya ia bermain petak umpet dengan Akari dan Itachi. Tempat ini benar-benar membuatnya bernostalgia.

' _Nee, ayo bermain petak umpet. Aku yang akan jaga, Akari dan Nii-san harus bersembunyi, oke?'_

' _Kalian berdua.. dimana? Disini? Bukan! Disini? Bukan!'_

' _Nii-san ket- Ah-'_

Sasuke membayangkan dirinya terlempar ke masalalu. Ia melihat Akari tengah meminum darah kakaknya di semak-semak. "Aku benar-benar tidak bertenaga..."

"kamu tidak pa-pa, Akari-chan? Mau kupanggil Sasuke kesini?"

"Tidak usah. Mungkin dengan sedikit darah Itachi-kun, aku bisa bangkit. Boleh aku meminum sekali lagi?" pemandangan itu, tidak salah lagi ia melihatnya secara nyata. Bahwa Akari sangat menginginkan Itachi. "I-Itachi-kun?"

"Izumi? Kenapa kau ada disi-"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku akan kembali." Izumi yang memergokinya saat itupun langsung pergi. Sasuke yakin dia pasti akan kecewa dengan kakaknya. Padahal bukan Itachi yang salah.

 _Benar. Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi? Kau benar-benar dibutakan oleh sifatnya. Dia adalah perempuan yang berbahaya, kau harus menjauhinya, tapi sampai akhir kau masih tetap percaya padanya._

Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dalam pikirannya. ' _Sasuke. Katakan padaku bagaimana rasa darahku?'_

Sasuke hanya terdiam. "pasti tidak enak ya. Aku tahu itu, karena kita tidak saling menyukai."

 _Kau salah._

"Apanya yang salah?"

 _Bukan. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi darahmu itu... adalah candu bagiku_

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa kamu masih ada disini Sasuke. Itu sudah jelas kan kalau kau menyukainya!"

Sasuke tersadar bahwa suara yang ia dengar itu adalah suara kakaknya. Mata kedua bersaudara itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Warna merah darah terpancar di dalamnya. "Nii-san?"

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi ke tempat ini. Kau melihatnya kan? Waktu dia meminum darahku. Walaupun begitu kamu masih tetap percaya padanya."

"Tunggu apalagi Sasuke. Cepat selamatkan Sakura. Kau ingin memberikan jawaban itu padanya kan?"

"Hn. Aku akan menjemput Sakura kembali!"

Sebagai usahanya, Sasuke mencarinya kemanapun, dari mulai mendatangi rumah sahabat-sahabatnya, Ino dan Naruto lalu pergi ke mansion Sasori. Dia sempat mengancam Naruto untuk mendapatkan informasi itu.

Langkahnya sampai membawanya ke hutan belantara yang lokasinya jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Tak berbau, tak terasa, tempat itu persis menumpulkan indera penciumannya. Rupanya kedatangannya telah disambut langsung oleh tuan rumah. Sasori telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan Sakura? Kembalikan dia padaku!" Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan mata haus darah. Pupilnya berubah menjadi merah. Begitu pula dengan Sasori yang bersiap dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu, vampir!"

Sasori menyerang Sasuke secara acak, tapi dia berhasil menghindar. Serangan mereka terlalu cepat untuk ukuran seorang manusia. "Katakan padaku dimana Sakura berada!"

Sasuke menyerang dengan sebuah tongkat kayu yang berubah menjadi tongkat besi. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya! Aku akan melindunginya dari pemangsa sepertimu." Sasori menghindar dari serangan Sasuke. Ia memukul wajahnya dan menendang perutnya hingga Sasuke tersungkur di tanah. Sasuke membalasnya dengan serangkaian pukulan dan diakhiri dengan tendangan.

Sasori berniat berdiri namun Sasuke menginjak lengannya dan memutarnya. Tulang-tulang Sasori meremuk. Ia mencengkeram leher Sasori kasar, "katakan padaku dimana Sakura berada, atau kubuat keluargamu menjadi santapan burung gagak."

"Silahkan saja. 'keluarga' yang kamu maksud itu siapa? Nee-chan? Kau pikir dia keluargaku? Bahkan jika kamu menghancurkanku seperti debu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Sakura." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak ada cara lain lagi." Sasuke mengubah mode matanya menjadi lebih merah dan seketika pandangan Sasori memudar. Bayangan Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok Sakura

 _Sasori-kun, ini dimana? Apakah aku aman? Apakah Aku tidak akan pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun?_

"Tenanglah Sakura, kau aman di rumah ini."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke beranjak sambil tersenyum menyeringai, "terimakasih atas informasinya." Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendiri. 'Sakura? Tidak ada. Sakura? Tidak ada. Dimana kamu Sakura?' Sasuke telah memeriksa setiap ruangan di rumah yang dimaksud Sasori. Namun Sakura tidak ada di sana. Di ruangan terakhir, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang rusak karena dibuka paksa. Dar ruangan itu tercium bau cherry yang khas. "Sakura! Dia ada disini. Tapi kemana kau pergi?"

"AARRGGHHH..."

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Next chapter :

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk melindunginya!"

"Apa kabar Sasuke, apa kau mengenali wajah ini?"

"Keluargaku..."

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hai, hai hai... author is back... #dilemparsendalmamareader Maafkan diriku yang tiga minggu hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang, hehehe... gara-gara harus ikut ke rumah nenek di Banyumas (kok malah curhat?)

sebelumnya author mo ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri 1 syawal 1437 H, mohon maaf lahir batin (maaf ya kalo author ada salah)

Ini perasaan saya aja atu gimana kok chap ini rada absurb ya (?) entahlah yang jelas author masih blank gara-gara sesi libur panjang, oki di selamat membaca, RnR ya...


End file.
